Vivir otra vez
by Princess Serenity Flora
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando crees que ya no tienes motivos para vivir? Darién Chiba pensaba que ya no tenía razón para vivir, hasta que conoció a la rubia más fuerte y luchadora que haya conocido. Sin mencionar que es hermosa. Serena Tsukino perdió la vista a los 4 años de edad y a su abuela paterna también. Ella queda perdidamente enamorada de Darién cuando escucha por primera vez su voz.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 1: Y así fue

POV Serena.

Hoy me despierto muy feliz. Hola soy Serena Tsukino y tengo 13 años, y hasta hace poco volví a caminar. Si oyeron bien, eso hasta hace poco, pues cuando cumplí 4 años tuve un accidente donde perdí a mi abuela paterna, mi capacidad de caminar y también mi vista. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo tuve amnesia pero luego recuperé completamente mi memoria. Aprendí a ver con mis manos y mis sentidos, pero gracias a eso conocí aquí en el hospital a mis 4 mejores amigas: Amy Mizuno, una chica inteligente y muy dulce, llego aquí porque se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió la cadera, también perdió durante un lapso de 5 años su capacidad de caminar y la recuperó, también tiene 13 años. Mina Aino, dice Amy que somos casi identicas, en facciones y ambas somos rubias, es un poco escandalosa y adora cantar, llegó aquí porque se rompió las costillas cuando jugaba volleyball, la pelota que iba a gran velocidad impactó directo en las costillas, lleva aquí 3 años y tiene 13 actualmente, somos inseparables, creo que si el parecido es tanto y el caracter también somos gemelas y nos separaron cuando eramos chiquitas ja ja ja. Lita Kino, dice Mina que es hermosa y muy alta, es castaña y de ojos verdes, llegó aquí porque el invernadero de su madre se incendió y ella se quemó totalmente desde el estomago hasta los pies, su cara quedo ilesa, sabe cocinar delicioso y cultiva unas flores que huelen divino, tiene 13 años. Rei Hino, Amy, Mina y Lita dicen que es bellisima, de ojos morados y pelinegra, cara blanca y un aire muy misterioso, es una gran chica pero a veces me molesta pero es como una pelea entre hermanas, y tiene tremendo caracter, esta aqui porque se cayó del balcon de su casa y se rompió casi todo, tiene 14 años recien cumpliditos.

-Chiquita, ya nos vamos. Todas te esperan afuera.-me dice mi mamá, hoy desperte feliz porque hoy salgo del hospital.

-Si, mami. ¿Me ayudas a salir de aqui?-pregunte dandole la mano a mi mamá.

-Claro, cariño. Me alegro que el destino te diera esas amigas, son dulces y nuestras vecinas.-claro ella nos va a llevar a casa.

-Si, mamá y las quiero muchisimo, son casi mis hermanas.-dije a mi mami.

-¡Serena!-oigo la voz chillona de Mina.

-¡Mina!-grito abriendo mis brazos y pronto sentí los suyos rodeandome.

-Amigui, estoy tan emocionada de que ya vayamos a salir de aquí.-me dice apretujandome de nuevo.

-Si, yo también.-le dije mientras ella me soltaba y senti otros brazos rodeandome.

-¿Adivina quien es?-me dice una voz tranquila.

-Eres inconfundible, Amy. Nada se compara con tu voz ni la calidez de tus brazos.-dije correspondiendo al abrazo de mi amiga.

-Vaya, los estudios son ciertos. Nada se compara con la voz ni la temperatura corporal de otros.-me dijo.

-Serena, te hice a tí y a tu familia un delicioso pastel de fresa.-me dice Lita, mmmm...ya me saboreo ese pastel.

-Arigato, Lita.-le dije abrazandola.

-De nada, rubia loca 2.-me dice, la rubia loca 1 es Mina.

-Serena, por fin nos libramos de este vil encierro.-me dice la inconfundible voz de Rei.

-Claro está, Rei. Por fin tendré una vida casi normal, ustedes totalmente normal.-les dije.

-Hermani, no importa, siempre estaremos para tí, somos las 5 winx jajaja.-me dice Mina, últimamente ha estado viendo Winx Club.

-Ok hermani.-le dije y pronto senti que arranco el automovíl.

Fin POV de Serena

POV de Darién.

Otro día en mi soledad. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy Darién Chiba y tengo 16 años. Hace 10 años murieron mis padres en un accidente en que estuve yo y realmente perdí la memoria. No tenía familiares así que hasta hace poco salí del orfanato y con la herencia de mis padres me compre mi apartamento y estoy estudiando en el instituto Azabu, ya que tengo el mejor promedio de hombres en Japón, estoy junto con una chica de hospital, Amy Mizuno. Tengo solamente un amigo, llamado Andrew y considero a su hermana Unazuki como hermana propia. No he visto la luz desde el accidente, así que soy frio y amargado.

-Hola, Dar.-oigo a Andrew al otro lado de la puerta.

-Andrew, pasa. Hola Unazuki.-saludo a mis invitados.

-Hola Darien onii-san. Veniamos a ver si podias acompañarnos a recibir a una amiga que despues de 9 años salio del hospital.-me pide Unazuki.

-Por favor, amigo. Ella no hasta hace 3 semanas comenzo a caminar despues de nueve años y quedo ciega.-me dice Drew.

-Esta bien, chicos pero cuentenme todo sobre la chica.-pedí a los dos.

-Se llama Serena Tsukino y tiene 13 años y a los 4 tuvo un accidente que le quitó la capacidad de caminar, a su abuela paterna y también a su vista. Era su cumpleaños y su abuela la llevo a pasear y chocaron, cayerón a un rio y Serena sobrevivio de milagro.-me cuenta Unazuki, pobre chica.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-pregunta Drew.

-Por mi, vamonos.-dice Unazuki.

-Esta dicho, nos vamos ya.-les dije a ambos.

En el transcurso a la casa de aquella joven que me cuentan, me puse a pensar que no soy el unico ser humano que ha sufrido mucho. Por ejemplo, ella pierde la vista y a su abuela, doy gracias al cielo que haya vuelto a caminar porque pobre niña, no tuvo infancia.

-Llegamos, Dar. Esta es la casa de Serena Tsukino.-me dijo Andrew.

-Yo llamo a la puerta.-dice Unazuki dando pequeños saltitos.

-Hola, cariño.-saluda una mujer de pelo violaceo.

-Hola mamá Ikuko. Vinimos a ver a Sere onee-chan. Oh el es Darién Chiba onii-san, es como mi hermano.-me presenta Unazuki.

-Buenas tardes.-saludo cordial.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ikuko Tsukino, madre de la recien llegada, mi hija Serena Tsukino.-me dice amablemente la señora.

-Un placer, señora Tsukino.-le digo dando mi mano para saludala y ella tambien me saludo.

-Hola, mamá Ikuko.-saluda Andrew.

-Hola cariño, ya llamo a Serena. Le dará gusto conocerte, Darién, es muy sociable y madura a pesar de su edad, a veces es infantil.-me dice la señora.

-Ok.-contestamos los tres.

-¡Serena, hija tienes visita!-grita la señora.

-¡Ya bajo, mamá!-contesta la voz más ángelical que haya escuchado.

Después de unos minutos veo a la niña más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi triste vida. Rubia, ojos celeste y unos labios color rosa. Caminaba torpemente por su ceguera, iba a caer pero actué rapido y la atrape entre mis brazos.

-¿Quién es?-me pregunta con esa voz tan ángelical.

**_El castillito de la princesa coneja._**

Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Flora Serena Yamileth pero me dicen Coneja. Es mi primer fic. Acepto sugerencias y comenterios.

Gracias por ayudarme prima Erika Serena Tsukino.

Muchas gracias por pararse a leer.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 2: Así soy yo, parte 1.

POV de Serena.

-¿Quién es?-atiné a preguntar cuando sentí un calor diferente. Eran unos brazos fuertes y protectores.

-Hija, no seas descortés. Él es Darién Chiba y es amigo de tus otras visitas. Unazuki y Andrew.-oigo a mi mamá.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, joven Chiba. Es que aún no me acustumbro a caminar por la casa. Un placer, Serena Tsukino.-digo extendiendo mi mano.

-Un placer, señorita Tsukino.-me dice esa voz tan profunda y toma mi mano, mmmm es muy cálida y algo grande.

-Serena onee-chan.-oigo la voz de mi querida amiga, Unazuki. Crecimos juntas así que somos como hermanas.

-Unazuki-chan, ¿cómo estas?-pregunto a Unazuki.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Bueno y aquí hay alguien desesperado por abrazarte.-me dice mientras alguien me abraza, seguro es Andrew onii-san.

-Andrew onii-san. Que alegría me da que hayan venido a visitarme.- les digo a los dos.

-Ah pues también te trajimos a conocer a Darién. Él tiene 16 años, leo y su cumpleaños es es 3 de agosto.-me dice Andrew.

-Eh, Andrew. ¿No se supone que quien debe dar informacion sobre MI la tengo que dar YO?-dice el joven Chiba. Me parece que le molestó un poco ja ja ja.

-Ok, de ser así, tengo 13 años, cumplo el 30 de junio y soy cancer.-dije ahogando una pequeña risa.

-Muy chistosa, ¿eh?-me dijo casi riendo el joven. Oh, oh me esta haciendo cosquillas ja ja ja ja ja.

-Basta por favor, ja ja ja, no soporto mucho las cosquillas ja ja ja.-esto en verdad ja ja ja es muy divertido ja ja ja.

-Di que lo sientes y pararé.-dice el joven.

-Antes muerta que pedir una disculpa a un chiste ja ja ja ja ja.-conmigo no se ja ja ja gana, por lo menos se empata ja ja ja ja.

-Oh, veo que contigo no se gana, ¿eh?-me dice de nuevo esa voz. En tono de burla.

-Obvio que no, no me dejo ganar facilmente, joven.-le digo en tono de orgullo.

-Llamame Darién, ¿si?-me dice, uhh que pena, creo que me puse roja.

-Sólo si me llama Serena, ¿hecho?-le digo.

-Claro, Serena.-me dice en su voz profunda.

Fin POV de Serena.

POV de Darién.

Vaya, vaya. Esa chica a pesar de estar ciega es muy alegre, dulce, tierna, divertida y se nota que cuida mucho su apariencia. No debo decir que es tan hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo y su voz es mas suave que el algodon y fina como la seda. Su piel blanca, tan suave, sus ojos azules, su rubio cabello que esta amarrado en odangos que cae como una cascada de oro puro. Para acabar pronto, está preciosa. Claro pero es un poco más bajita que yo, pero a decir verdad mide como 1 metro 70 centímetros, digo bajita porque yo mido 1 metro 87 centímetros. Es más pequeña, Dios, 13 años. Oh algo aquí me huele a complot, Unazuki, Andrew y la señora Tsukino dicen que nos dejan conociendonos y nos dejaron encerrados en el jardín. Que malos. Oh mi princesa parece que quiere hablar, oh Dios, dije MI, creo que me sonrojé, que bueno que no me puede ver ni me ha sentido.

-Bueno, Darién, ¿qué piensas estudiar?-me pregunta con esa voz tan linda que tiene.

-Medicina, especializado en cardiología.-le contesto. Es cierto, ese es mi gran sueño.

-Ah, muy noble. A mi me hubiera gustado estudiar psicología infantil.-me dice en tono desanimado.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Que tengas ese problema de vision no impide que puedas estudiar una carrera profesional.-le digo a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Tú crees?-yo dije que si-¡Que bien! Muchas gracias. Eres la primera persona que no evadió decirme si podía o no.-me dice con su carita iluminada.

-¿No se han molestado en decirte nada?-niega- Pues que mal, creo que eres capaz, Serena.-le digo, noté que se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Darién.-se puso más roja y estiro su mano.-¿Puedo tocar tu rostro? Es mi forma de ver.-me dice.

-Claro que sí.-tomo su mano y la guió por mi rostro y pone una cara de sorpresa.-¿Qué?-le pregunto.

-Bueno...es que...mmm-se puso roja.- es que según mi tacto es un joven bastante guapo.-ahora me sonroje yo.

-Ay, Serena, me halagas. ¿Sabías que tú eres una chica muy hermosa?-le dije, oh y no dude ni pensé en decirselo. Oh que tierna se sonrojó.

-Gra-gra-gracias Da-da-darién.-ay que linda se ve cuando tartamudea.- Lo siento mucho, me he de haber visto tan tonta.-me dice, no no y no.

-No, Serena, nunca digas eso. Eres una chica muy hermosa, divertida, inteligente, romantica, tierna y puedes tener orgullo y ser infantil pero olvida eso de que te has visto tonta. ¿Sabes? eres la primer persona que recién conociendola me ha sacado de mi mundo gris.-le dije, todo eso es cierto.

-¿Por qué un mundo gris? Eres un, bueno, guapo muchacho y te siento con un buen humor.-me dice de nuevo sonrojada, creo que le contaré.

Fin POV de Darién

POV de Serena.

Oh mi Dios. Que chico tan agradable es Darién. A mi tacto es un muchacho muy guapo. Mi Dios, ocurrencias de mi mamá, Unazuki y Drew de dejarnos encerrados. Esto me huele a gato encerrado y no precisamente mi gatita Luna. Mi mamá desde hace tiempo me ha estado diciendo que me consiga un novio, que ya estoy en edad y no se que tanto, me huele a que mi mami me quiere emparejar con Darién, aunque no sería mala idea, ¡No,Serena! Él es un chico que merece algo mejor que tú. Mmmm que mal, me agrada para novio pero no podría amargarle la vida con una ciega. No es un complejo para mí pero para otros si lo es. Oh aqui va a hablar mi querido Darién, OMG no es tuyo, Serena, calm down.

-Bueno, hace 10 años perdí a mis papás y mis recuerdos se sumieron en una terrible amnesia. No tuve amigos, era el raro del orfanato. Pero cuando de allí nos dejarón ir a la escuela, conocí a Andrew y a su hermanita Unazuki. Andrew se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y Unazuki en mi hermana postiza. Todos los días de mi vida han sido llenos de oscuridad, sólo desaparece cuando Drew o Unazuki estan conmigo.-oh le duele hablar, lo siento. No debí preguntarle.

-Perdoname, Darién. No lo sabía, yo no debí...-mi Dios siento sus labios posados en los mios, que sentimiento tan cálido y dulce.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola, aquí vengo con el capitulo 2.

Gracias a:

yesiqui2000: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Bueno, la historia la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

naiara1254: Gracias, me siento feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia. Dejo en claro que Serena recupera la vista hasta el final de la historia. Muchos saludos.

Erika Serena Tsukino: Gracias por apoyarme e impulsarme a publicar mis historias, prima. Te quiero mucho, saludame a Sele.

Usako-Chiba-T: Claro, llamame coneja, ese apodo lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Bueno aqui tienes el segundo capitulo. Cuidate.

Gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para pararse a leerme.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 3: Un plan

POV Serena:

De repente sentí sus cálidos labios posados en los mios. No sabia que hacer así que simplemente me deje llevar por el sentimiento cálido y dulce que me proporcionaban esos labios. Ese en definitiva fue mi primer beso y el mejor también. Luego se separó tan lentamente y me abrazó de la manera más linda que yo me podría imaginar. No hubo palabras, solo sentía sus brazos en mi cintura y pronto sentí dos lagrimas en el hombro donde tenía recargado a Darién. No quise preguntar, sólo lo abracé para calmar su tristeza. Era como tener a un niño sumido en pesadillas y yo sería la madre que lo calma con un abrazo, con un beso o con dulces palabras que lo harán calmar con la ternura y calidez de esa voz de esa persona que nos quiere tanto. No me gustó sentirlo sufrir.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Ikuko:

Creo que fue mala idea dejarles solos encerrados en el jardín. No hablo por el beso, nada mejor para una que madre saber que su hija tuvo su primer beso, yo hablo por el pobre de Darién, tuvo una malísima experiencia y así tuvo que aprender a vivir. Confió plenamente en mi hija para contarle lo que lo traía preocupado y lo que le hacía sumirse en la tristeza total, y ahora mi pequeña trata de calmar su pena con su abrazo, no quiere hablarle para no herirlo más de la cuenta. Sólo calla y lo abraza de la manera en que sólo ella lo sabe. Y pone su carita en la frente de él.

-Pobre Darién, nunca se sintió confiado de hablar del tema más que conmigo y Unazuki. Me alegra que haya confiado en alguien más y ese alguien sea Serena, su hija. Mamá Ikuko, tiene una hija maravillosa y todos pueden confiar en ella. Parece que se llevarán bien.-me dijo Andrew.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, mamá Ikuko y la verdad yo nunca había visto a Darién llorar, creo que Serena le brinda la confianza suficiente para expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos y eso es bueno para él. Si se llegarán a enamorar uno del otro, ambos se olvidarían de lo que les atormenta.-me dijo Unazuki.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer un "plan Cupído" como lo llama Mina para juntar a mi hija con Darién.-les propuse y los dos asintieron.

Fin POV Ikuko.

POV Unazuki:

Oh, si. Quisiera unir a esas dos personas a quienes considero mis hermanos y Andrew, Mamá Ikuko, amigas de Serena a quienes agregaremos y yo trataremos de juntar a esas dos almas en pena que pronto dejaran de estar así. Serena no habla mucho de sus sentimientos pero se que sufre a causa de su ceguera porque ella quiere ser psicológa, madre y esposa, también quiere conocer al amor de su vida y estoy segura de que el amor de su vida es Darién. Son polos opuestos: ella alegre, él amargado, ella infantíl, él maduro, ella demuestra sus sentimientos, él no, ella demuestra su afecto en publico sin vergüenza y él no. Los opuestos se atraen y eso quiero que pase con esas personas a quienes tanto quiero pero ahí viene lo malo:

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer el plan si papá Kenji es muy celoso?-je je je los dejé con caras de "WTF".

-Ay Dios, no lo pensé. Mi marido lo aceptará o haré que lo acepte por la fuerza. Tiene que entender que Serena ocupa a alguien que la quiera.-me dice mamá Ikuko con cara maliciosa pensando que le hará al pobre papá Kenji, que miedo me da nada más de pensarlo.

-Ok, lo de papá Kenji está arreglado. ¿Algún plan para juntarlos?-pregunta mi hermanito. *facepalm* Dios que preguntas, Drew.

Fin POV Unazuki.

POV Darién:

La besé, lo pienso y no lo creo, la besé. Con solo contarle me tire a llorar como cuando era niño y ella me abrazó como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida. Yo no sé que pensar, solo me dejo llevar por su aroma y sus brazos y escucho que tararea una linda canción que me está calmando. Me siento por primera vez en esta vida que estoy vivo y esos labios tan lindos, tan rosas, tan suaves que me supieron a la fresa más fresca del mundo y yo los besé. Hace mucho tiempo que yo dí un beso, hace un año y medio fue la última vez que bese a alguien y se que fue el primer beso de Serena y me alegra haberselo dado yo. Me enamore de ella así sin más, sin conocerla del todo. Ella me saca de este mundo gris, aunque sea la primera vez que la veo, con Drew o Unazuki el efecto dura sólo unos minutos y aunque se queden conmigo, desaparece. Con Serena llevo dos horas y me siento bien. Mi corazón está latiendo muy rapído y creo que ya se dió cuenta de ello.

-Darién, ¿te sientes mejor?-me pregunta ese lindo ángel.

-Si, muchas gracias por consolarme. ¿Cómo se llama esa linda cancion que tarareabas?-le pregunté.

-Moonlight Densetsu, la invente yo misma.-me dice, que bonita cancion, en verdad.

-Wow, está muy bonita tú cancion, Serena.-le digo, noté que se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Darién.-me dice con su mirada cargada de ternura.

-¿Sabes? Yo se que yo te dí tu primer beso y te digo que no me arrepiento porque me enamore de tí desde que te salve de caerte.-le dije sin rodeos.

-Da-da-darién. Yo etoo...siento lo mismo que tú.-me dijo sonrojada.

-Entonces...-le digo.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola de nuevo, chicas. Muchas gracias a:

Usako-Chiba-T: Muchas gracias por comentar. La verdad a mi también me emocionan las cosas romaniticas ji ji ji.

Barbielove: No te preocupes, seguiré la historia. Me halaga que te haya gustado. Muchos saludos.

yesiqui2000: Yo creo que su deseo se hará realidad. Gracias por el review.

naiara1254: Pues aquí tienes el capitulo 3. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Erika Serena Tsukino: Primita, gracias por dejarme de nuevo el review. Es mi historia y es mi estilo linda.

Gracias a los que han leido y a los que no han comentado.

Besitos

_**Coneja~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 4: Te invito a salir y la broma.

POV Serena.

¡Yay! Él siente lo mismo que yo. No lo puedo creer. Estoy tan contenta y el corazón me está latiendo a mil por hora. Y lo mejor de este mundo es que él me ha besado. Es tan increíble que haya sentido la misma cosa que sentí. Apenas nos conocemos y esa química hizo efecto. No hizo falta que lo conociera para seber que en verdad eso es el amor del que tanto habla mi mamá que siente por mi papá. ¿Eso es lo que se siente? Si es así me hace sentir viva y muy feliz, como si no hubiera penas dentro de mi vida, que sólo hay alegría. Siento como si no hubiera nada más que él y yo en todo el mundo. ¿Qué irá a decir mi papá? La verdad no lo sé y por ahora no me interesa saberlo, sólo quiero estar con él ahora y disfrutar el presente y que Darién esté por ahora a mi lado.

-Entonces...¿quisieras salir conmigo? Digo, para, ya sabes conocernos un poco más antes de entrar en lo serio.-me dice muy nervioso. Y lo sé porque lo siento. Oh Dios, este chico ha logrado que me sonroje olímpicamente. Es la énesima vez que me sonrojo en este día.

-Cla-cla-claro Darién. ¿Cuándo sería nuestra salida?-le pregunté muy nerviosa ja ja ja que nervios siento. No son mariposas, ¡es un zoologico entero!

-¿Te parece mañana a las 3:00pm? Te llevo a comer y luego podemos ir a caminar al parque.-me dice.

-¡Darién onii-san, ya vámonos!-le grita Unazuki-chan.

-Si, claro que si. Entonces, mañana.-no me quería despedir de Darién.

-Aja, mañana.-me dice como tampoco queriendo irse.

-Claro, a las 3:00pm.-le dije.

-Si a las 3:00pm.-me dice

-¿Cómo a que hora debo estar lista?-le pregunté alargando la conversación.

-Como a las 2:45pm. A las 2:50 paso por tí y nos vamos al Crown. De ahí nos vamos al parque número 10.-me dice también alargando la conversación.

-Si, claro.-dije.

-¿Te llevo al interior?-me pregunta.

-Si, claro.-entonces Darién me toma del brazo y me lleva al interior de mi casa y lo acompaño hasta la puerta donde Unazuki y Drew estaban desesperados. Lo sentí porque sonaban la bocina del auto como desesperados y le gritaban diciendole que lo iban a dejar aquí botado y olvidado ja ja ja.

-Nos vemos mañana Serena.-me dice, siento que me abraza.

-Entonces hasta mañana.-pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Darién depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

Me sentía en el bendito cielo después de ese beso. Me recosté, o mejor dicho, mi madre me recostó en la cama y yo me sentía en la novena nube. Estaba como encerrada en una burbuja de colores y luego sentí que Luna me dió un lenguetazo y la coloqué en mi regazo y la abrazé mientras nos ibamos a la ventana a que yo sintiera el aire fresco que hacía a esta hora. Luna siempre ha sido muy arisca pero conmigo nunca fue así, es por eso que la amo.

-Hijita, ¿puedes contarme de que tanto hablaste con Darién?-me dice mi mamá, si que me dió un buen susto, no me la esperaba.

-Ay, mamá, que susto me metiste. Bueno te diré que...¡Darién me invito a salir con él!-le dije pegando pequeños saltitos.

-Hija, me alegro tanto por tí. Y no me puedes ocultar que te dió tu primer beso.-me dice codeandome el brazo.

-Yaaaa, mamáaaaa. Me haces poner colorada.-dije sonrojandome como cuando Dari me beso por primera vez.

-Jajaja, perdoname chiquita, ¿si? Es que me emociona tanto tú primer amor.-oh, mi revancha aquí viene.

-¿Y quién rayos te dijo que lo amo?-le pregunté seriamente.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta?-yo me eche a reir y el plan se me vino abajo.

-Ay, mami que rápido caes. Obvio que lo amo y me encanta.-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Pero no se si él sienta lo mismo.-yo fingí tristeza.

-Te ama y de eso estoy más que segura.-me dice, no me reire para hacerla sufrir un rato muahahahaha.

-No lo sé, ¿y si no me ama? Yo sufriré a muerte. Tengo miedo de que no me ame.-jiji debería ser actriz.

-Bombón, tranquila. Si te besó y te invitó a salir ha de ser por algo.-me dice acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo fingia el llanto jaja me hubiera gustado verla.

-¿Y si lo del beso fue una confusión? ¿Y si sólo quiere ser mi amigo?-dije llorando, me hubiera encantado verle la cara.

-No, bebé. Mira para que te sientas mejor, mañana te arreglaré yo misma para tu cita, ¿es mañana, no?-me dice mi mamita adorada.

-Si, mami, gracias.-dije fingiendo estár deprimida.

-Y hoy haré de cenar tú platillo preferido y me aseguraré de esconder la escopeta y los instumentos homicidas al alcanze de tú padre, ya sabes, por si a caso quisiera matar a Darién cuándo le pida permiso de sacarte.-huy eso no lo pensé. ¡Papito, no vayas a matar a mi querido Darién, porfa!

-Ok, yo me quedo aquí un rato más con Luna para que me de el aire nocturno.-le dije poniendome enfrente de la ventana.

-Cielo, yo te llamo cuando la comida esté lista.-mi mami a parte de mi mami, es mi amiga del alma.

-Aja, por mientras está, ¿puedo llamar a Mina?-quiero que sea la primera a parte de mi mamá que sepa que me enamoré.

-Si, pero no tardes tanto al telefono.-me dice mi mami.

-Ok.-y mi mami marcó el telefono de Mina para que yo hablara con ella.-¡Amigui!-grité cuando oí a mina decir "¿Hola?"

-¡AMIGUIIIII!-ese grito llego hasta Plutón y más lejos.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te conseguste un galanazo?-me dice.

-Si, Mina. ¿A caso me saliste bruja?-le pregunté.

-¡Entonces si conseguiste un galanazo! Espera, pondre a Amy, Lita y Rei para que nos platiques TODO con detalle.-me dice. Se unierón y yo conté todo.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

Ella aceptó salir conmigo, MI ángel aceptó ir a almorzar y de paseo conmigo. Siento que voy a estallar de felicidad. No recuerdo nunca haberme sentido así con ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido, y han sido como 5 y con Serena me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo el vil universo. La amé desde que ella cayó en mis brazos y 2 horas después le confieso que la amo con todo el corazón. Tal vez suene estúpido pero mi corazón late más rápido de lo normal cuando pienso en mañana y se acelera mucho más cuando pienso en Serena. Por ahora no estoy en ese mundo gris.

-Ey, Darién, ¿qué fue eso? Vi que besaste a Serena.-me dice Andrew, lo quiero matar, hizo que me pusiera de mil colores.

-Este, pues...la invité a salir conmigo.-le dije a Andrew.

-¡YAY! Amas a Serena onee-chan. Yupii.-grita Unazuki, es tan escandalosa.

-Pero no se si ella me ame a mí. Si no entraré más profundo en mi gris universo.-les dije, me parece infantil pero una bromita no es nada ja ja ja.

-¿Entonces no estas seguro de que te ame?-me pregunta Zuki preokupada.

-No. Quiero invitarla a salir por eso. Para ganarme su corazón.-ay si como no. Me oí más cursi que un osito rosa de peluche con un letrero de te amo ja ja ja.

-¿Quieres el telefóno de Serena para que la llames?-me dice Andrew. El telefóno de mi princesa, creo que si para enterarla de la maldad que le hice a estos 2.

-Si. Esta noche le deseare las buenas noches a Serena.-ja ja ja si supieran que la llamo para decirle que les mentí a este par.

Entonces me dieron el telefóno de Serena y al llegar a mi casa la llamé y contesto la señora Tsukino diciendome que ya me comunicaba con mi ángel. Uy cuando se entere de la maldad que le hice a Unazuki y a Andrew de seguro va a estallar en carcajadas. Cuando le cuente al cara que pusieron esos dos seré feliz de oír su risa que es como un coro de mil ángeles y con todo y arpa. Ok estoy más cursi que de costumbre ja ja ja ja.

-¿Hola?-contesta la voz de Serena.

-Hola Serena.-le contesto.

-¡Darién! Que sorpresa que llames. ¿Andrew te dió mi telefono?.-me dice.

-Si, Andrew me dió tu telefóno. Llamo para contarte que les hice una pequeña maldad a Andrew y a Unazuki.-le dije.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuentame!.-me dice Serena, hoy ando de humor así que le gastaré una broma.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...¿hasta qué numero?-le dije ahogando una gran carcajada.

-¡Darién! Hablo en serio, dime que broma les gastaste y yo te cuento la que yo le gasté a mi mamá.-me propone, esta bien ella gana.

-Me hice el sufrido de la historia diciendo que no sabía si me amabas. Digo es cierto que me hundo en un agujero si no lo haces, imagina sus caras.-le dije.

-Darién, te robaste la broma que yo le hice a mi mamá. Pero yo lo hice con todo y llanto, sirvo para actriz ja ja ja.-me dice entre carcajada y carcajada.

-¿A sí? Me debes una presentación del debut para actriz de Serena Tsukino.-le dije.

-Te la doy mañana. Hoy estas tan de humor. Y te quejaste de que yo era la chistosita, ¿eh?-me dice.

-Hace buen tiempo que no gastaba una broma. Bueno, princesa, te dejo. Dulces sueños, pequeña.-le dije.

-Sigue gastando, te desestresan. Duerme bien, Darién. Nos vemos mañana.-me dice y cuelga y luego escucho el clásico _tu tu tu._

Mañana será mi esperada cita con Serena, estoy tan nervioso.

Fin POV Darién.

POV ?

-Si, mañana comenzamos el plan cúpido. Ya saben que hacer.-dice la voz de una mujer.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola, hola. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que ando enfermita y con hipotermia (Temperatura menor a los 35 C°). Bueno agradezco a:

Usako-Chiba-T: Lo siento. Hasta el siguiente capi se sabra cuál es el plan cúpido. Gracias por el review. Cuidate.

mayilu: Muchas gracias, uso toda mi imaginación. Sere recupera la vista hasta casi el fin de la historia. Sorry.

yesiqui2000: Muchas más posibilidades de las que crees. Saludos.

Barbielove: Gracias. Aquí tienes el capitulo 4. Besos.

naiara1254: Gracias. En verdad creo que Dari fue bastante directo con eso. No importa el retraso, está todo bien. Te cuidas.

Erika Serena Tsukino: Eri, primita. ¿Cómo que complicaciones con tu embarazo? No, no y no. Te vas a cuidar muchisimo. No te alteres y aqui tienes el cap. Besotes y abrazotes a tí y a mi sobri, a Sele. Ah y también a los dos revoltosos que aún no nacen.

Se cuidan. Gracias por dejarme tomar su tiempo con mi historia.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 5: ¿Salimos?

POV Darién:

Hoy me desperté, por primera vez después del accidente, totalmente feliz. Hoy es mi cita con Serena y me gustaría llevarle algo bonito y creo que algo para mi defensa personal porque, según Drew y Zuki, el papá de Serena es un celoso compulsivo. Bueno, regresando al tema de qué le voy a regalar a Serena cuándo vaya por ella a su casa, creo que debería llevarle unas flores. No se si rosas o azucenas. Esas dos flores son las que más comparo con Serena, las rosas por la dulzura de ella y su aroma es parecido, las azucenas porque ella es muy peculiar como el aroma de las flores, tan única y tan pura como las azucenas blancas. Tal vez pida un ramo con ambas flores porque son tan Serena. Uff...creo que me volví un cursi de primera. ¿Quién diria que yo, Darién Chiba, me enamoré a primera vista? Yo nunca creí en el amor a primera vista hasta que conocí a mi rubia turbiación. Esa niña puso mi mundo patas arriba.

Después de bañarme, cambiarme y tomar un desayuno, salí a la floreria y ahí estaba otra de las razones de que mi mundo sea un completo desastre. Ahí estaba mi primera novia: Esmeralda Black Moon. Esa mujer es la más despiadada que yo haya conocido. Simplemente me engatusó para que yo cumpliera con todos sus berrinches, claro que yo tengo mucho dinero por la herencia de mis padres y se aprovecho de ello. Despues de obtener lo que quizo me dejo por un cantantucho de bar de cuarta ya que no creo que haya de quinta. Es un insulto para las mujeres, ya que ellas valen oro y ella ni el carbón vale.

-Hola querido Dariencito.-me saluda esa vil bruja.

-¿Qué quieres, Esmeralda?-respondí groseramente.

-Cariño, yo se que si yo quiero regresas a mí.-responde la muy descarada.

-Ni lo pienses, Esmeralda. Conocí a una mujer por la que de verdad vale la pena luchar.-le dije.

-Mmmm. Ay cariño, no creo que ella te dé lo que yo te dí.-me dice la muy desgraciada.

-Mira, Esmeralda, no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella. Ella si sabe valorar lo que la vida le dió y es una muchacha inocente, tierna, dulce y buena.-le dije.

-Dariencito, ahora la inocencia y la ternura no valen nada para los hombres, sólo buscan llevarlas a un hotel y dejarlas.-me dice.

-Yo no quiero eso de una mujer, lo que quiero es una pura de corazón y que sepa amar con todo su ser, que sea inocente y tierna, como esa mujer.-le dije.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Chiba. Me cueste lo que me cueste, volverás rendido a mí.-me dice la muy arroz (lease al revés arroz).

-Mira, Esmeralda, mejor dejame en paz. Yo vine por unas flores para la chica que se llevó mi corazón.-le dije dejandola enojada.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué le podemos servir?-me pregunta la señorita de la caja.

-¿Podría darme un ramo con rosas rojas, rosas rosas y azucenas blancas?-le pedí.

-Claro, joven. En seguida lo tengo listo.-me dice comenzando a quitarle las espinas a las rosas y cortando un poco el tallo de las azucenas para despues colocarla en un envoltorio de plastico para después darme una tarjeta para que yo escribiera la dedicatoria a mi princesa. Al ver la tarjeta añadió un papel con corazones rosas y rojos que me sonrojé al pensar que diria la mamá de mi princesa al ver dicho envoltorio.

-Aquí tiene, joven. Oh y creo que su novia quedará emocionada. Se lo digo porque yo conozco muy bien a Serena Tsukino, es una de mis mejores amigas, me llamo Lita Kino. Bueno y por ser un regalo para esa niña que siempre alegró mi estadía en el hospital y porque la florería es mia y de mi mamá, las flores son cortesía de la casa. No se preocupe por nada y vaya con esa linda niña.-me dice, Lita Kino, una de las amigas de mi princesa.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Kino. Si todo sale como espero con Serena, seré cliente frecuente.-le dije.

-Espero que todo salga bien. Ella se merece a alguien que la quiera. ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?-me dice.

-Darién Chiba. Espero verla pronto, señorita Kino.-le dije.

-Igualmente, joven Chiba.-me dice agitando su mano.

Mi Serena tiene amigas bastante agradables y lindas, pero nunca más agradables y lindas que ella. Me voy a mi casa para cambiarme para mi cita con mi adorada princesa, con Serena Tsukino, la niña que le dio un giro de 360° a mi mundo.

Fin POV Darién

POV Serena:

Yay, ya es el día de mi cita con Darién. Se que dije que era una salida pero me emociona como se escucha si digo que es una cita. Estoy tan, pero tan feliz de que ese chico me haya invitado a salir y quizá no le he preguntado de que color es su pelo, su piel ni sus ojos pero de lo que estoy segura es de que es un chico bastante guapo, estoy impaciente, ya quiero que sean las 2:50pm para que llegue por mí. Hace rato desayuné y mi mamá ahorita va a venir para acesorarme en moda, me va a vestir y según ella, me quiere poner un ligero maquillaje que consista en brillo labial, un poco de delineador en la linea de las pestañas del parpado superior, un poco de rimel y un poco de rubor, digo a mi no me gusta el delineador así que le voy a prohibir que me ponga esa cosa en mis lindos ojitos.

-Serena, bombón, aquí traigo la ropa y el telefono porque te esta llamando una de las chicas.-me dice mi mamá.

-Si mami, gracias. ¿Hola?-pregunto al telefono.

-¡Amiguiii!-es Mina- Me dijo Lita que te dijera que tu guaperrimo novio se paso a la floreria a comprarte unas flores y me dice que esta chulisimo. Ojos azules, pelinegro, piel no muy blanca pero tampoco morena y una sonrisa de muerte, ¿qué rayos hiciste para conseguirte uno de esos?-me pregunta mi amiga

-Mina, calmate, pues ya ves que te conte lo que pasó ayer y lo que no les dije porque se me pasó el detalle es que hoy tengo una cita con él.-le dije.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? Ese "detallito" del que te olvidaste de mencionar es el más importante, mujer. Va a correr por los oidos de las chicas porque ahora mismo les voy a llamar y les voy la contar ese "detallito" del que te olvidaste mencionar.-me dice mega alterada la rubia loca 1.-Bye Julieta.-me dice cortando.

-Bueno bombon, ya que ya cortaste la llamada te voy a arreglar ya mismo.-me dice mi mamá.

Mi mamá escogió (según ella porque ya saben que estoy ciega) un vestido blanco con rosas rosas que me llega arriba de la rodilla, un cinturón grueso en color café claro, unos _flats _en color blanco con zuelas color café. Me maquilló con un rimel en mis pestañas, un rubor rosa y un labial rosa con brillo que huele y sabe como a fresas con crema. Me puse mi perfume favorito, unos aretes en forma de luna que resultan ser mis favoritos. Y en ese momento suena el timbre.

-¡Bebé, ya llegó Darién!-me dice mi mamá y como si tuviera cohetes en los pies, salí disparada.

-Hola, Serena.-escucho la voz de Darién.-Te traje unas flores, son rosas rojas, rosas rosas y...-lo corté.

-Azucenas, ¿no es así?-le dije.

-Que inteligente.-me dice.

-Un aroma incomparable, único y a decir verdad, bastante peculiar. Las rosas me encantan por el aroma y porque son dulces y sencillas.-le dije inspirada.

-Esas flores fueron las que más me recordaron a tí, sobre todo por esas caracteristicas que me dijiste.-me dice y yo me sonrojé.

-Gra-gra-gracias Da-da-darién.-oh rayos. Estúpidos nervios, me hacen tartamudear.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Serena. Esas flores no se comparan con lo hermosa que te ves.-me dice, me sonrojé de nuevo y mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-Ay, Darién, que cosas dices.-le dije más roja que una de esas paletas de cereza en forma de corazón que solía darme mi abuela.

-Bueno, señora Tsukino, ¿dejaría salir a Serena conmigo?-le preguntó Dari a mi mamá.

-Adelante, Darién, llevaté a mi bebé pero me la cuidas mucho, ¿ok?-dice mi mamá a Darién, ¡y me llamó bebé frente a él! Que penita.

-Si, señora, la cuidaré mucho. Pero antes, ¿podría permitirme su baño?-preguntó Darién.

-Si, está derecho y das vuelta a tu mano derecha en una puerta color blanco.-dijo mi mamá.

-Gracias.-dijo.-Princesa ahora regreso para que nos vayamos, ¿ok?-me susurra y escucho sus pasos yéndo hacia el baño.

-Mira, hija, tus flores tienen una tarjeta con una dedicatoria.-me dice mi mamá.

-A ver, ¿me la podrías leer?-le digo a mi mamá.

-Dice: "Querida Serena. No se como puedo explicar todo lo que siento por tí desde que caiste en mis brazos. Eres la primera persona que me ha sacado de mi mundo gris en el momento en que te conocí, en ese instante en el que hablamos, fue algo muy especial para mí. Cuando te besé, un mar de emociones inundó todo mi ser, pero las dos emociones que más llenaron ese momento fue la felicidad y el amor, si Serena Tsukino, te amo. Siempre tuyo, Darién." AWWWWW, ÉL TE AMA.-gritó mi mamá después de leerme esa hermosa nota que me dejo mi querido Darién en las flores.

-Mamita, no tenías por qué gritar, me ensordeces.-le dije.

-Pero si estás más roja que un tomate maduro.-me dice mi mamá.

-Yaaaaa, mamáaaaaa.-le dije cubriendo mi blanca, ahora roja carita con mis dos manos.

-Ya regresé, Serena. ¿De qué me perdí?-me dice retirando una de mis manos y creo que vió mi notable sonrojo.

-N-n-nada. ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunté antes de que mi mamá hiciera algún comentario.

-Si. Señora Tsukino, le traigo a Serena a las 5:30pm.-le dijo Darién a mi mamá.

-Traela a la hora que se te antoje, Darién. Diviertansé mucho, chicos.-dice mi mamá mientras Darién me saca de mi casa.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Ikuko:

Di por hecho que Kenji no dejaria a Serena salir con Darién, así que lo encerré en el sotano con las manos y los pies atados. Si, amo a mi marido, pero ella es mi única hija y tal vez tenga a su hermano menor, Sammy pero el está estudiando en Kyoto y lo veo solo los fines de semana y no puedo ayudarlo a conseguirse una novia. Considero a Hotaru Tomoe, le hija del profesor Tomoe del colegio Mugen como una buena opción para emparejarla con mi niño. Hotaru es prima de Rei Hino, amiga de Serena y estoy segura de que a Sammy le gusta porque cada vez que hablo de Hotaru se sonroja. Pasando al tema, llamaré a mis dos complices en el "Plan Cúpido: A juntar a la rubia con ese pelinegro", Unazuki y Andrew que son hijos del dueño del Crown a donde el par irá.

-Zuki, los tortolos van para allá. Ten listo todo, estos dos son tan despistados que no se dieron cuenta que hoy es San Valentín.-le dije a Unazuki.

-Ok, mamá Ikuko. Una mesa con corazones y pétalos de rosa, no creo que sospechen, hoy es San Valentín.-me dice la castaña.

-Hecho, ¿Andrew tiene listos los mini pasteles de chocolate en forma de corazón?-le pregunté.

-Si, mamá Ikuko, todo marcha a la perfección.-me dice.

-Cuento con ustedes. Dejo a esos dos en buenas manos. No me fallen.-dije colgando el telefono. Me siento como en misión imposible.

Fin POV Ikuko.

POV Darién:

Estoy tan feliz que no me di cuenta que hoy es San Valentín y al llegar al Crown todo al 2x1. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles blancos, petalos de rosa y corazónes rojos y rosas. Era un ambiente un poco meloso pero ya traje a mi princesa aquí así que hoy la pasaremos a lo grande.

-Princesa, ¿gustaría sentarse?-dije dandole mi mano y acercandole una silla.

-Muchas gracias, caballero.-me dice.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Quién diria que ustedes dos tuvieran una cita en San Valentín?-dice Zuki con su mejor cara de poker.

-¡Ack! ¿En serio es San Valentín?-dice mi rubia turbiación.

-Yo me di cuenta hasta que entramos al Crown.-le dije.

-Mmmm...bueno que importa. Hoy la pasaremos bien, ¿no?-me dice Serena.

-Sin duda alguna, princesa.-le dije.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola, hola. Hoy me vi muy inspirada e hice el capitulo más largo de lo que esperaba. Ya se que hace siglos que pasó San Valentín pero me dije: ¿por qué no? Esto le dió mas ambientación melosa-romantica. Bueno bueno ¡a agradecer los reviews se ha dicho!:

naiara1254: Muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor de salud. Pues aquí tienes a la jefa del plan Cúpido: ¡IKUKO TSUKINO! y sus dos complices: ¡LOS HERMANOS ANDREW Y UNAZUKI! Aplausos. Ok me cuidaré lo mejor posible para no enfermarme. Gracias.

yesiqui2000: Así es. A Darién le sienta mucho más el hacer bromas para que no se nos vaya a su gris Universo. Con ayuda de su rubia turbiación.

Usako-Chiba-T: Aunque no se me haya quitado la hipotermia, tenía que actualizar al grito de ya. Ya me acostumbré a estar enferma y en esos ratos estoy escribiendo o dibujando. Bueno no tuviste que esperar mucho. Besos.

Nai SD: Así es, nuevecita y algo peque, como dice mi prima. Bueno de ser así también marco territorio con mi querido Darién. Soy tan fan que tengo un poster tamaño real suyo. Gracias por sumarte a mi fic. Espero que te agrade. PD: También soy una loca enamorada de Darién.

Erika Serena Tsukino: Gracias, primi. Ok si salieron bromistas pero piensa en que el pobre Dari era un solitario.

Besos

_**Coneja~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 6:

POV Serena:

No puede ser. Darién y yo salimos en San Valentín y nosotros ni enterados. Bueno puedo sentir un aroma a chocolate, fresa y un toque de rosas. Así huele San Valentín, sin duda alguna. Me ha contado Mina que esos días un muchacho siempre da a una muchacha un ramo de flores o un chocolate en forma de corazón o hasta piden matrimonio, que romantico. Digo soy bastante soñadora pero, ¿a quien no le gustaría que le pidiesen matrimonio en San Valentín? Yo creo que nada más a quien se amarga con el día. Que simple estupidez que no les guste el día. Deben de ser personas amargadas e infelices. Yo he sufrido y amo San Valentín.

-Y bien parejita, ¿qué piensan ordenar?-nos pregunta Unazuki-chan.

-Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo y una naranjada.-dice Darién.

-Yo voy a pedir un sándwich de jamón con queso derretido y una limonada.-pedí.

-Enseguida se los traigo, chicos.-dice Unazuki-chan mientras escucho que se aleja.

-¿Te gustaron las flores que te regale, princesa?-me pregunta mi querido Darién.

-Nop.-escuché un ¿Qué? de parte de Darién.-No me gustaron, me encantaron.-le dije.

-¿Eso fue parte de tu debut para actriz?-me pregunta.

-Querías una presentación, ¿no? Toma, te la regalé.-dije riendo bajito porque no se cuanta gente haya.

-¿Ah, sí? Eres muy chistosita, princesa.-me dice.

-Claro. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer una pequeña escena para asustar un poco a Unazuki.-le dije.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, preciosa?-me dijo y me sonrojé.

-Que tal una pequeña riña falsa para que traten de arreglarnos.-le dije.

-Tu pones el llanto y yo pongo lo demás, princesa.-me dice.

-Ok, peleemos porque a mí se me salió que eras un amargado.-le dije.

-Y yo voy a contestar que eres una niña infantil y tonta, obvio que no eres mi princesa.-me dice.

-Más te vale, Chiba. Por tu propio bien espero que de verdad pienses eso.-le dije.

-En serio, princesa. Yo no pienso que sea así. Detalles que ves como defectos yo los veo como virtudes y me hacen enamorarme de ti cada vez más.-me dice.

-Sabes, tienes el premio por hacerme sonrojar más veces en un solo día.-dije.

-Será mejor que empecemos a actuar porque ahí viene Unazuki.-dice.

-Tú sigue mi juego, ¿ok?-sonreí con malicia-¡Entiende, Darién que no fue mi intención!-dije gritando.

-¡Lo escuche de tu propia boca! ¡¿En verdad crees que soy un amargado de primera?!-dijo, este si salió de buen actor.

-¡Entiende que no! ¡Tú me estas malentendiendo a mí!-grité con fuerza.

-¡Si como no! ¡Eres una niña muy tonta e infantil!-ouch pego bajo, de no ser una actuación ya le hubiera desfigurado el rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estas malentendiendo todo, encima me dices eso y con intenciones, Chiba!-le dije soltando lagrimas, eran reales, de su boca si duele.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres que piense?! Lo dijiste y bien dicho.-dijo, por poco y me rio por eso de "lo dijiste y bien dicho" pero me aguante.

-¡Basta, que están haciendo un espectáculo!-gritó Unazuki-chan.

-¡Calla, Unazuki!-gritamos al unísono.

-¡Aquí los únicos que se van a callar son ustedes, par de niños!-gritó Zuki muy enojada.

-Perdón, Zuki.-dijimos Dari y yo al mismo tiempo.

-A ver, ¿cuál es el problema?-nos pregunta.

-Ella me dijo amargado.-dice Darién enojado fingido.

-Y él me dijo infantil y tonta.-dije casi gritando.

-¿Qué motivos tuviste para decirle amargado, onee-chan?-me pregunta Unazuki.

-No le dije amargado, yo solo le dije que jugar bromas quita lo amargado y lo tomo por otro maldito sentido.-dije llorando.

-Entonces onii-san lo tomo por otro sentido. Onii-san, ¿por qué lo tomaste por el sentido de que te dijo amagado?-preguntó Zuki-chan.

-Porque...este...ay es que siempre me han dicho amargado y lo tome como una indirecta.-dijo Dari con cierta preocupación fingida.

-Ves, por no hablar todo queda mal dicho. ¿Por qué le dijiste tonta e infantil a Serena onee-chan?-preguntó, piensa rápido Dari, la actuación improvisada es así.

-Era para tomar revancha de lo que malentendí. Perdóname, princesa, lo tome por el sentido que no debí y te ofendí y te hice llorar.-dijo con "tristeza"

-Esta bien, Dari, no te pongas mal. Yo debí de haber sido más clara con lo que quise decir, también discúlpame.-dije.

-¿Perdonado?-me pregunta y luego me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Perdonado, pero ¿yo estoy perdonada?-pregunté.

-De eso no hay duda, pequeña.-me dice.

-Ya que arreglaron todo, ¡a comer!-dice Zuki-chan.

-¡Hai!-gritamos al unísono.

Toda la comida paso entre risas, bromas y chistes. Dari me daba de comer de su ensalada en la boca, es tan tierno y dulce conmigo y de vez en cuando yo dejaba que le diera unos mordiscos a mi sándwich. Él es muy bueno conmigo y yo se que en verdad me quiere mucho, tanto o más de lo que yo lo quiero, lo malo es que no lo quiero...lo amo tanto desde la primera vez que escuche su hermosa y profunda voz.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

Mi pequeña tuvo la más graciosa y pesada broma que yo me hubiera imaginado, ella es tan buena actriz, en serio, podría decirse que estaba llorando de verdad, ¿o en verdad le dolió aunque fuera actuación? No me perdonaría el hacer llorar a mi princesa pero ahora se le ve tan feliz que creo que si estaba actuando. Mi pequeña es de ese tipo de persona que te hace cambiar de un momento a otro, yo si no hubiera conocido a mi princesa pensaría que es la estupidez más infantil pero ahora me resultó muy gracioso lo de la escenita. Quería reírme pero Zuki nos observaba. Amo tanto a mi pequeña princesa. La hora de comer fue mi favorita pues le daba de comer a mi princesa en esa hermosa boquita que tiene y ella me daba de su sándwich, por cierto delicioso.

-¡Hora del postre!-gritó Unazuki con una bandeja en la mano.-Solo quedo un pastel de chocolate así que tendrán que compartirlo.-dijo Zuki.

-No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, princesa?-pregunté a mi rubia.

-Nop, ningún problema con eso.-contesta mi dulce pequeña.

Entonces tomé la cuchara y corté un trocito del pastel y se lo di en la boca a mi princesa y luego corté uno para mi y así sucesivamente hasta que nos terminamos ese delicioso pastel. Era un pastelito de chocolate relleno de frambuesa y fresas con un jarabe de frutos rojos encima y azúcar tamizada en el pastel y el plato para terminar con la presentación. Mis felicitaciones a Zuki, cocina de 10. Y mi princesa quedo encantada con el pastel y eso es lo que me importó.

-Bueno, hermosa, ¿nos vamos al parque?-le pregunté

-Si, dicen que hay un lago hermoso en el parque número 10, podríamos pasear cerca de ahí.-me sugiere.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mí, mi lady.-le dije.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos, mi lord?-me preguntó.

-Si princesita.-le contesté.

Entonces llegamos al parque y comenzamos a caminar cerca del hermoso lago que mencionaba hace unos minutos mi Serena. Era grande con agua cristalina, flores de todos tipos y colores a su alrededor, árboles grandes y frondosos, un ambiente hermoso y tranquilo. Le compré un helado a mi princesa y yo me compré uno también y nos compartíamos de nuestros helados mientras paseábamos y escuchábamos ciertos "awww" y "mira que linda pareja". También escuche a una chica diciéndole a su novio "Por qué demonios no puedes ser así de lindo conmigo, a él no le importa decirle a su novia que la ama y estar juntos sin importar lo que piense la gente" Serena escucho el comentario y se sonrojo mucho. Yo le besé su mejilla más sonrojada y ella me sonrió mientras la gente murmuraba y a mi no me importaba.

-Eres muy hermosa, lo sabias.-le dije.

-¿E-e-e-enserio?-me dice sonrojada mientras tartamudeaba.

-Si, mi pequeña. Eres la mujer más hermosa por dentro y por fuera que yo haya conocido.-le dije.

-Y tu eres el chico más maravilloso, tierno, dulce y divertido que yo haya conocido.-me sonroje un poco y bese sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia formalmente?-le pregunté.

-¡Claro que sí!-me dijo abrasándome y yo bese sus hermosos labios que sabían a fresas con crema, ese en definitiva será mi labial preferido y hablando de las fresas con crema creo que será desde ahora mi postre preferido.

-Te amo, Serena. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.-le dije y se sonrojó notablemente.

-Yo también te amo, Darién.-me contesta y sin pensarlo dos veces la volví a besar.

-¡Serena!-escuche una voz llamar a mi princesa y vi a una rubia parecida a Serena y venía con un peli plateado.

-Mina, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?-le dice mi princesa.

-Vine a pasear con mi Yaten y veo que tu te la estas pasando de maravilla.-dice con cara pícara.

-Amiga, shut up, por cortesía deberías presentarte maleducada.-le dice mi rubia a la otra rubia.

-Cierto que tonta. Soy Mina Aino, la mejor amiga de Serena, un placer.-me dice estirando la mano y yo la saludo.

-Un placer, soy Darién Chiba.-le dije.

-Muy bien, los dejamos, tortolitos. Yaten y yo nos vamos, chaito.-dice Mina Aino alejándose con ese tal Yaten.

-Linda amiga la tuya, muy energética.-le dije.

-Y que lo digas. No se como Yaten la aguanta, me compadezco de él.-me dice.

-Si la ama, la aguanta, Serena.-le dije.

-Ok, vamos a pasear otro rato antes de que me lleves a casa.-me dice mi princesa.

-Como quiera, princesa.-le dije.

-Basta, Darién que haces que me sonroje.-me dijo cubriendo su cara con sus dos manos y yo le retire una de ellas.

-Eres muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas, mi Serena.-le dije besando de nuevo esos hermosos labios.

Mi hermosa princesa acepto ser mi novia formalmente. Lo malo será cuando le pida su aceptación a su padre. Entonces mi amada y yo paseamos otro rato y perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las siete y media de la noche y la lleve a su casa con todo y pena porque le dije a su mamá que la llevaría dos horas antes. Que pena con la señora Tsukino, digo algo y todo me sale mal, ya no va a confiar en mi.

-Hola, Darién, querido. Gracias por traer a mi niña, vuélvetela a llevar cuando quieras.-me dice que alivio.

-Gracias, señora Tsukino.-le dije.

-Nada de señora Tsukino, llámame mamá Ikuko, querido. Ahora ve a casa a que descanses antes de que se haga tarde.-me dice.

-Ok. Hasta luego, princesa.-le dije dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

-Hasta luego, Dari. Gracias por la maravillosa tarde que pasé.-me dice.

-No, gracias a ti por acompañarme esta tarde, la pasé de maravilla contigo, en especial por tu ya sabes que.-le dije.

-Si, estuvo súper divertido. Ya sabes que saldré contigo cada vez que me lo pidas al menos que tenga tarea.-me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hasta pronto.-dije caminando hacia mi departamento feliz después de lo de hoy. Afortunadamente hoy no fue día hábil y hasta mañana tengo clases. Estoy feliz de haber pasado un día completo con mi Serena.

Fin POV Darién.

POV Serena:

Pasé un día entero con mi príncipe azul, estoy tan feliz. Fue todo un caballero y me pidió ser su novia formalmente, me siento en la novena nube, él es tan bueno y tierno conmigo y comprobé su amor haciéndolo hacer una locura tal como hacer una escenita en medio del Crown. Lo amo tanto y creo que es el amor de mi vida que me prometí buscar en cuanto saliera del hospital. No espere mucho, y lo amo a la buena.

-Sere, bombón, ¿me vas a contar cómo te fue?-me preguntó mi mamita chula.

-Ah-ha. Primero fuimos al Crown a comer pero hubo un pequeño malentendido pero nada que no se arreglara. Comimos y hasta compartimos lo que comimos, Dari me daba de su ensalada en la boca y yo le daba de mi sándwich. Luego llego el postre, como solo quedaba un pastel lo compartimos. Más tarde fuimos a caminar al parque número 10 y paseamos por ese lago que dicen que está hermosísimo, me compró un helado y el se compró uno también y compartíamos. Luego escuché varios murmullos y awwws de la gente pero a Darién no le importó y me besó en la mejilla. Luego sentados en una banca Darién me pidió ser su novia formalmente y me besó en los labios pero llegaron Mina y Yaten para arruinar el momento, luego caminamos un poco y nos regresamos.-le dije a mi mami.

-¡Entonces ya es tu novio formalmente!-gritó mi mami.

-Ah-ha. Dice que vendrá el día después de mañana a pedir a mi padre dejarlo ser mi novio.-dije estremeciéndome.

-No, claro que no. Y si necesita pedirle a alguien que sea a mi.-dijo mi madre en tono autoritario.

-Y además quiere...-dije.

**_El castillito de la princesa Coneja._**

Hola, siento no haber actualizado pero la hipotermia me enfrió tanto que llego al punto de darme bronquitis pero aquí me tienen. Gracias a:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola, bienvenida a mis dominios esponjosos de la Coneja. Gracias por animarte a leerme.

Erika Serena Tsukino: ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Ay Erika-chan que arroz la Esmeralda dejo a Dari por un cantantucho y esa tarjeta si que da celos.

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola de nuevo. Oye, sí medidas desesperadas a las que tuvo que recurrir Ikuko. Nos leemos.

Nai SD: Uy si, mamá Ikuko y sus ideas locas. Tengo dos posters uno con el Tuxedo y otro con la chaqueta verde. Erika ahora sabrá de la existencia del poster de Tuxedo Mask al que se le quita la mascara ji ji ji. Lo conseguí en una expo de anime acá en mi querida Guadalajara. Besos.

yesiqui2000: Hola. Si la tarjeta estaba de muerte, Serena es una suertuda. Si, mamá Ikuko recurrió a la medida más desesperada y Esmeralda aún no se va. Saludos.

Barbielove: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo.

naiara1254: Hola. Ay si, mamá Ikuko y sus cosas locas. Esmeralda recurrirá a todo por separarlos por desgracia. Aquí tienes la cita. Abrazotes.

princessqueen: Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Aquí va la cita. Gracias por unirte.

Gracias por seguirme.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 7: Darién saca lo peor de sí por Serena.

POV Serena:

-Además quiere que ese día vaya con él a la casa de Andrew y Zuki ya que los señores Furuhata han sido de gran apoyo para él y va a decirles que soy su novia.-dije.

-Chiquis, tu sabes que yo apoyo tu relación con Darién pero si a alguien le pide permiso de ser tu novio es a moi.-dice mi mamá en tono autoritario.

-Esta bien yo le diré a Dari que...-suena el teléfono.

-Bebita, te esta llamando tu novio.-dice mi mami.-Te doy el teléfono y me cuentas el chisme.-dice.-"Mientras yo voy a desatar a tu papá"-dijo bajito pero si la escuché. ¡Ato a mi papá para que no matara a mi amadísimo Darién! Te adoro, mami. Te amo por todas las locuras que llegas a hacer por mí.

-¿Hola? Serena al teléfono, ¿quién habla?-dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Hola, mi amor. Llama tu flamante novio.-dijo, va una broma pesada, espero no se enoje, me morderé lo que me quedan de uñas después de ayer.

-¿Zafiro?-pregunté ups se va a enojar, no hay duda.

-¡¿Quién rayos es Zafiro, Serena?!-pregunta alterado.

-Dari, ya se que eres tú. Te bromeaba, Zafiro es hermano de Hotaru, la prima de mi amiga Rei. Zafi dice que soy su novia pero el pobre nene tiene cinco añitos. Nada para que te pongas celoso. Zafi es como un hermano para mí y tiene cinco años, amor.-le dije.

-Mmmm... eres muy mala. De verdad pensé que tenías otro novio. Nena, hiciste que la sangre me hirviera.-me dice

-Amor, Zafi siempre llama para decirme que llama mi flamante novio. Me recordaste a él. No pensé que te fueras a enojar, Dari.-le dije con cierto remordimiento.

-Bebé, no me vuelvas a hacer eso. Si te pierdo, me muero, princesa.-me dice, oficial, me estoy sintiendo muy mal.

-Perdón, amorcito, pensé que ya te había hablado de Rei, Hotaru y mi consentido Zafi.-dije, según yo ya le había hablado de Zafi.

-Algo mencionaste pero me perdí en tos ojos y no me fije de lo que hablabas.-me dice. Oficial, ese hombre me tiene bastante molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que si te haya contado y no hayas puesto la mínima atención a lo que hablaba, Darién!-dije cabreada.

-Amor, perdón. Es que no me fije mucho de verdad me quede perdido en tus ojos.-si como no. Yo pensando que no le había hablado de él y me sale con que sí.

-Déjame en paz. Me hiciste sentir mal cuando yo si te había hablado de Zafiro Tomoe.-dije llorando.

-Princesa, como lo siento. No te puse atención y te hice llorar. Eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.-me dice.

-Mmmm...te voy a perdonar pero me debes una malteada, ¿hecho?-soy una vil manipuladora pero quiero una malteada.

-Esta bien, amor. Paso por ti a la escuela, pásame a tu mamá para pedirle permiso.-me dice.

-Bueno, mi príncipe, por una imprudencia de mi mamá accidentalmente me confesó que ató a mi papá y no me sorprendería que en el sótano.-le dije.

-¡¿Qué tu madre hizo que?!-gritó.

-Si, ya sabes, déjame sorda.-le dije con ironía.

-Perdón, pequeña, pero es que no me la creo. Tú madre ató a su marido en el sótano para que te dejara ir conmigo.-me dice.

-Algo así. Huyó cuando se dio cuenta de que la escuché. Entonces fue a desatar a mi papá y...-se escucharon gritos.

-Princesa, creo que tú mamá ya desato a tu padre y no va a ser bonito.-me dice.

-Dari, amor. Creo que la malteada podrá esperar un poco. Nah, no lo creo, ahí viene mi mamá a encerrarse aquí, la escucho.-le dije.

-Bebé, me encerraré aquí hasta que a tu padre se le bajen los humos.-me dice mamá con cara de satisfacción pura.

-Mami, Dari te quiere preguntar algo. Amor, te paso a mi madre.-dije.

-¿Hola?-pregunta.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

-Buenas noches, mamá Ikuko.-saludé a la mamá de mi mujer, repito MI MUJER. De nadie más, solo mía.

-Hola, cariño, ¿a qué se debe que quieras hablar conmigo?-me dice.

-Mamá Ikuko, quería ver si mañana podía pasar por Serena a su escuela para irnos a tomar unas malteadas.-dije entre dicho y pregunta.

-Claro que sí, yerno querido.-me sonrojé al escuchar eso de yerno. Mi princesa escucho y gritó "¡Mamá, basta!".

-Muchas gracias, querida suegra.-le dije siguiendo el juego y escuche un "Ves, Sere bombón que tu novio si me dice suegra".

-Te paso a mi ahora un poco insoportable niña.-me dice divertida.

-Amor, mi mamá me estaba codeando por eso le decía algunas cosas, no me enoje NI ESTOY INSOPORTABLE.-dice enfatizando eso último.

-Si, princesa, tú no eres insoportable...lo que le sigue. No te creas.-le dije.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya verás mañana que tan insoportable puedo ser.-me dice. Trague grueso.

-Amorcito, bebé era una bromita. No eres insoportable.-le dije.

-Nop, si lo soy y me vas a conocer, Chiba, me vas a conocer.-me dice, me puse pálido del susto de esa voz que estaba utilizando.

-Amor...-dije.

-Ok, es broma, chiquito.-me dice eso de chiquito me encanto.-No te voy a comer ni nada por el estilo, ni voy a gastarme tu dinero.-me dice.

-Cosita, no me vuelvas a asustar así.-le dije.

-Ahora te causo miedo, amor.-me dice muy divertida.

-No, bomboncito. Anda, duerme para que mañana vayas bien a la escuela, Sere.-le dije.

-Ok, hasta mañana, cielo.-me dice, eso de cielo se escucha muy de matrimonio pero me encanta.

-Hasta mañana, mi ángel.-dije y ambos cortamos la comunicación.

Mañana tendré una segunda cita con mi ángel, estoy ansioso de que acaben las clases para ver a mi amada princesa. Va estudiar en el instituto para personas con discapacidades diferentes, lo único malo de esa escuela es la desquiciada de mi ex-novia Saori. Esa mujer se obsesiono conmigo y era desesperante tener un mensaje suyo cada cinco minutos. Se van a preguntar que hace ahí, bueno, ella se cortaba los brazos cada que no contestaba una llamada o un mensaje pero tenía simplemente déficit de atención. Una cosa así de simple déficit de atención. Ella y sus obsesionadas compañeras siempre me buscan, pero yo solo iré por mi amada. La mamá de mi bombón me va a dar el pase para recoger a mi ángel, nos vamos a ver temprano enfrente de la escuela de mi princesa bonita.

Ya es de mañana y me dirigí al instituto de mi princesa, vi a mamá Ikuko y me entrego el pase para recoger a mi muñeca. Le di un beso a mi princesa y me dirigí al instituto Azabú donde un montón de niñas locas me rodearon sin piedad para ver si salía con ellas, que si conseguían mi teléfono, que si iba a tomar un café con ellas, que estaba hecho un bombón, me harte y les dije algo que les va a durar un buen rato.

-Miren, lo siento, señoritas pero tengo a la novia más maravillosa en esta Tierra y no la pienso dejar ir.-dije.

-Pero joven Chiba...-rezongaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento. Esta tarde tengo una cita con mi novia, así que es mejor que sepan que ya no estoy soltero.-les dije y se alejaron con la cabeza gacha.

Yo solo me concentraba en las clases y en el estúpido reloj que parecía una eternidad el tiempo. Por primera vez quería salir de la escuela al grito de "ya" para ir al encuentro de mi amada muñeca de porcelana. Algunos dirán que porque salgo con una chica ciega, no es por lo que la mayoría piensa, sino porque me enamore perdidamente de mi rubia. De esa gran actriz con la que me he animado a hacer bromas pesadísimas, de esa fuerte princesa, de mi Serena.

Llegó la hora de la salida, por fin voy a salir con mi hermosa rubia pero cuando fui con ella me la encontré llorando desconsoladamente, entregué el pase, entré al salón y quería investigar porque mi dulce rubio tormento a.k.a Serena estaba llorando. No dije nada, solamente corrí a abrazarla y de inmediato supo que era yo quien la abrazaba y se aferró a mi pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. La abracé tan cerca de mí como pude y hablé.

-Mi amor, ¿por qué estas llorando?-le pregunté.

-Es qué una chica de las que tienen parálisis en las piernas me dijo que era una niña muy fea y me golpeo con su silla de ruedas. Yo hablaba con mi tutora en matemáticas y amiga Molly y le comente de lo nuestro y esa chica me escucho y dijo que el guapote del instituto Azabú nunca estaría conmigo y hasta ahora me punza el golpe, pero no es de exagerar.-me dice mientras le bajaba la calceta y tenía un moretón enorme.

-Amor, ¿Quién fue la vil zorra que te agredió?-le pregunté, sonó grosero, ¿y? Esa tipa agredió a mi princesa.

-No lo sé, te recuerdo, amor que estoy ciega, solo Molly la pudo ver. Molly esta en el taller de psicología para los alumnos.-me dice.

-Entonces allá vamos, hermosa. Te dejó un moretón enorme y no se lo voy a perdonar.-le dije.

-Dari, no vayas a cometer una tontería.-me dice. Que poca fe Serena.

-No, princesa. Sólo quiero que a esa niñata le quede claro que tú eres mi mujer, ¿entendido?-dije y se sonrojo.

-Ok, pero nada más eso. No quiero meterme en un lió.-me dice, si amor, de verdad me tienes tan poca fe.

-Llegamos, muñeca de porcelana.-le dije y se sonrojo muchísimo.

-Molly, ¿estas aquí?-llamó mi hermosa a la chica. Es castaña con ondas en el pelo y un listón rojo en forma de un moño en su cabeza, tiene ojos negros.

-Hola, amiga. No me digas que ese chico es tu novio.-dice la chica a mi princesa.

-Si, Molly, él es mi novio, Darién Chiba. Amor ella es mi tutora y amiga Molly Osaka.-nos presenta.

-Mucho gusto.-dijimos al unísono.

-Me imagino, joven Chiba, que quiere saber quien agredió a mi amiga.-me dice.

-Así es señorita Osaka.-le contesté.

-Pues le presento a Beryl Metalia.-me dice señalando a una pelirroja que me miró provocativamente, cosa que me desagrado.

-Hola, muñeco, me llamo Beryl, como ya te dijo esta idiota.-me dice.

-Señorita Metalia, vengo a decirle que no aguantaré que le haga algo a mi novia y si se atreve se la voy a cobrar carísimo.-dije.

-Amor, ¿en qué quedamos?-me dice mi rubia.

-Princesa, yo por ti saco lo peor de mí simplemente por defenderte.-le dije.-Nos vamos y no quiero enterarme de que a mi novia le haya hecho algo.-dije saliendo.

**_El castillito de la princesa Coneja_**

Hello, escribiendo desde mi segunda casa, el hospital. Ok si es mi segunda casa, hoy vomité y sigo con una bronquitis de los 1000 demonios pero aquí nunca les hará falta la actualización de mi fic, ¿ok? Agradezco a:

Marie Madmoiselle Chiba: Si, esta historia puede resultar un poco melosa pero a mi me gusta mucho lo meloso. Gracias por el review.

princessqueen: Aquí tienes la actualización, eso es lo que quería Dari. Saludos.

yesiqui2000: Nadie sabe mejor que esos dos se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. Uy si pobre Zuki, no se lo esperaba. Gracias por el comentario.

Usako-Chiba-T: Si que si, son unos actores maravillosos. Un paseo meloso y adorable. Besitos.

Nai SD: Uy claro que Darién es un chico guapo, encantador, sensible y muy exageradamente sexy. Aquí la conti. Abrazos.

Vampirita17: Gracias, me halagas mucho. Si, yo novia, amante y esposa o lo que quiera con ese bomboncito de Chiba. Gracias de nuevo.

Conyta Bombon: Ji ji ji claro que son novios oficiales e Ikuko hará hasta lo imposible por mantener juntos a ese par. Y si son muy bromistas. Gracias.

Barbielove: Gracias, amiga, cuídate, chao.

naiara1254: No te preocupes por el retraso. Claro, quien se hubiera imaginado al Chiba jugando tales bromas. Saluditos.

Prima Eri-chan se que no me puedes dejar un review por lo de tu anemia y la complicación de los babys pero gracias por seguirme apoyando.

Gracias a todas por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Besitos

_**Coneja~ ^-^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 8: Así soy yo parte II y la proposición.

POV Darién:

En verdad nunca había salido de ni caballerosidad y haberle dicho a una mujer "tipa" o "zorra" a sus espaldas ni de frente pero todo sea por mi Serena. Me excedí lo se y me lo reprocho pero al imaginármela golpeando a mi princesa todo se me vino abajo y salieron esas palabras tan descorteses. Ahora tengo a mi pequeña a mi lado y vamos caminando hacia el Crown donde prometí traer a mi ángel por su malteada. La noto un poco intranquila.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?-le pregunté.

-Darién, ¿tu piensas que soy bonita?-le pegó realmente duro lo de Beryl Metalia a.k.a la Zorra. Si sigo con eso ¿y?

-Claro, pequeña. ¿De donde sacas que no eres bonita? No de hecho no eres bonita, la palabra te queda corta, hasta Afrodita te tendría envidia.-le dije

-¿De verdad? Es que no es la primera que me dice que estoy mmm fea.-me dice.

-Te tienen envidia, princesa. Si la envidia fuera roña ya estuvieran con comezón.-le dije.

-Gracias, Dari. ¿Casi llegamos?-me pregunta.

-Si, estamos en frente de la puerta, hermosa.-le dije.

-Bueno entonces, entremos.-me dice.

-Ok pero me debes algo por defenderte.-le dije, luego ella paso su mano por mi mejilla se paro de puntitas, me iba a besar y se desvió a mi mejilla.

-Dalo por hecho, ya entremos.-me dice.

-Nop, ese no es el premio que yo quiero, Serena.-le dije susurrándole al oído y se sonrojó.

-Dame lo que quieres y yo corresponderé.-me dice.

-Si así lo quieres.-me acerqué y besé sus labios muy dulce y ella correspondía con ternura, cuando nos separamos le dije.-Era enserio que me corresponderías.

-Yo nunca fallo a lo que digo, Darién.-me dice.

-Ni yo, ahora si podemos entrar.-entonces entramos y Zuki-chan nos recibió.

-Bienvenidos enamorados tortolos, ¿qué les sirvo?-nos preguntó.

-Unazuki-chan, ¿me puedes servir una malteada de chocolate?-dice mi princesa.

-Y yo quiero una malteada de vainilla y Unazuki, tráenos dos pasteles de chocolate.-dije y antes de que mi princesa dijera algo Zuki se fue.

-Oye, vinimos nada más por las malteadas, te dije que no te haría gastar mucho dinero en mi.-me dice.

-No importa, eso corre por mi parte, además tenía ganas de pastel desde la mañana, hace tiempo que no me pasaba eso.-le dije, eso pasaba cuando tenia 5 años.

-Bueno, esta bien je. Dari, tengo curiosidad de que yo ya he preguntado de ti pero tu no de mi.-me dice.

-Si quería preguntar pero para preguntas personales soy un poco tímido.-le dije.

-Soy toda oídos, ok tengo solo dos pero te escucho y te respondo.-me dice.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Tienes hermanos?-quería hacer un estilo quiz show.

-Si, uno que se llama Sammy.-me contesta golpeando levemente la mesa siguiéndome el juego.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con tu problema de visión?-le pregunté, aunque sabia un poco quería saber más.

-Era 30 de junio, mi cumpleaños. Mi abuela me consentía muchísimo y decidió llevarme de paseo a las montañas de Kyoto cerca de un templo con un hermoso rio donde fuimos a nadar, luego tuvimos una comida al aire libre, mi abuela cocinaba como nadie, hizo teriyaki, sushi y un pastel de fresa. Ese día me regalo algo muy especial, no puedo aún revelar que es. Cuando regresábamos por la carretera hubo un complot y el carro lleno de gente mala nos empujó por un barranco y caímos al rio. Yo no llevaba mi cinturón de seguridad y salí por la ventana del automóvil. El auto explotó y mi abuela salió muy herida, dos personas que vieron lo que pasó llamaron a la ambulancia pero mi abuela me dijo que no iba a sobrevivir y me dio su collar especial que es de una luna, luego de eso las personas malas nos lanzaron una piedra muy grande y me cayó a mi en mis piernas y otra roca un poco más pequeña me golpeó en la cabeza dejándome herida y sin vista.-me dijo llorando y la abracé muy fuerte.

-Pequeña, lo siento, no debí haber preguntado.-le dije.

-No, no, no esta bien, tienes el derecho de saber y además si no hubiera querido contarte no te hubiera contado.-me dice.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, amor.-le dije.

Fin POV Darién.

POV Serena:

Me agradece por confiar en él, Dari me agradece por esa simpleza. Yo tengo muchas más cosas que agradecerle a él. Mi felicidad, me enseño a amar, me enseño a besar, me enseño cosas maravillosas, me enseño a vivir otra vez y por si fuera poco me ama y me ama de verdad, tanto o más de lo que lo quiero a él. Ay Dari querido, me agradece por que confío en él, pero yo agradezco mil cosas más que solo se gracias a ese amor que Darién me da. Si lo amo de verdad, lo amo y nadie lo dudará.

-Amor, yo te agradezco por enseñarme a vivir otra vez, por amarme, por besarme y por abrazarme. Cada muestra de cariño te la agradezco.-le dije.

-Pequeña, tu también me enseñaste a vivir otra vez y eso no te lo puedo agradecer ni con palabras, te amo.-me dijo y me sonrojé.-Cada sonrojo, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada palabra, cada gesto y cada sentimiento positivo que me proporcionas lo guardo en mi corazón. No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo.-me dijo.

-Conque no me lastimes y me ames, las cuentas están saldadas, mi amor.-le dije con seguridad.

-Mi vida, ¿por qué no puedes revelar aún lo que te regaló tu abuela?-me preguntó, cada vez que me dice algo lindo me derrito.

-Me dijo que lo abriera cuando cumpliera 14 años junto con la persona que ame si es que para el momento la tuviera pero la tengo y eres tú.-le conté.

-Bueno, amor, será dentro de unos meses y no desesperes. Lo abriremos juntos.-me dijo.

-Nunca desesperaré estando a tu lado.-le dije sin chistar.

-Aquí tienen su orden, feliz pareja.-dijo Unazuki con un guiño.

-Gracias, Unazuki-chan.-agradecimos al unísono.

Entonces comimos en sana paz lo que nos trajo Unazuki porque habría una espera y despertó mi curiosidad por que hay en la caja, bueno he de esperar.

Fin POV Serena.

Han pasado 4 meses y 2 semanas desde la salida del 15 de febrero y la relación de Serena y Darién iba como miel sobre hojuelas, él la sorprendía con hermosos detalles y ella siempre le daba una hermosa sonrisa. Había besos, abrazos, comprensión, amor, confianza y amistad en aquella relación (envidiable, ¿no? Esas son todas las malditas expectativas de amor que puso Sailor Moon en mi cabeza, culpen a Takeuchi-san por mis altas expectativas en el amor) Era un día especial el día de hoy, es el cumpleaños de Serena, su cumpleaños número 14 y el día en que abriría la caja que le dio su abuelita diez años atrás. Pero debía esperar ya que la única persona que sabía de la existencia de ese regalo era Darién. Ella tenía que esperar hasta la noche para abrir la cajita y...

Serena: ¡Esas líneas son mías, por muy la autora que seas de eso de explicar me encargo yo!

Coneja: ¡No te metas en esto, Serena! Yo sé como debo de narrar MI historia, tu eres el personaje femenino principal y lo que quieras pero yo soy la autora y guionista y yo decido que es lo que tu debes decir y pensar, tu solo eres el personaje, así que a tu puesto que ya mero sales a escena.

Serena: Eres muy mala conmigo, Coneja, pero ya que, ¡entraré a escena!

Coneja: Que infantil, ya ni yo ¬¬' Bueno después de esta pequeña pelea sigo con la narración ^-^.

Ella tenía que esperar hasta la noche para abrir la cajita y descubrir el secreto que contiene, es un secreto que cambiará drásticamente su vida, la suya y la de Darién. Abriría la caja hasta la noche ya que Darién, (aquel Dios griego posiblemente expulsado del Olimpo), invito a cenar a esa rubia suertuda, (que envidia). Como sea sigamos desde el punto en que Serena despertó esa mañana del 30 de Junio, ese día en el que en la noche abriría la cajita que le dio su abuela.

POV Serena:

Hoy me levante completamente feliz, hoy abro la cajita que me dio mi abuela, afortunadamente nadie sabe de ese secreto y yo tengo guardada mi cajita en mi cajoncito de noche y hoy es el día en que voy a abrir junto con mi amado Darién, nunca pensé que la relación de noviazgo con alguien a mi edad no duraría más de dos meses por mi infantil comportamiento pero llevo cuatro meses y medio con mi Darién. Soy feliz, ya tengo 14 años soy otro añito más vieja je je je. Mi mamá sabe bien de la cena y yo solo se que me llevará a cenar, mi mamá y Dari se llevan de maravilla y mi papá también se lleva muy bien con mi Dari querido, aunque al principio no fue nada fácil, fue un lio que mi papá aceptara a Darién pero sus encantos lo ayudaron muchísimo. Ahora hasta para ver el futbol están juntos y pegados. También fue un lio con Sammy ya que aunque es el peque me defiende mucho y no aceptaba a Darién pero ahora son inseparables con mi papá y ahora son los tres mosqueteros y la van al mismo equipo de futbol, eso es magia total en los hombres, el futbol es algo que les produce endorfinas, no, las producen simplemente por ver la mendiga pelotita rodando, uy hombres y su futbol, son inseparables esta como para decir juntos hasta que la muerte o que el equipo de la liga pierda los separe.

-Bomboooon, a desayunaaaar.-me grita mi mamá, ya conozco la casa y es más fácil caminar por ella sin ayuda.

-¡Ya bajo, mamá!-le grito mientras bajo las escaleras.

-¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños, Serena!-me gritan, son más personas, escuche a Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Hotaru, Zafi, Dari, Sammy, mamá, papá, Andrew, Unazuki, Molly, Haruka (prima mía, es lesbiana pero no estoy en contra de ello, adoro a su novia, es como mi otra prima), Michiru (novia de Haru), Setsuna Tomoe y el Profesor Tomoe que son los papás de Hotaru y Zafiro, y tíos de mi querida amiga Rei. Estaba también el matrimonio Furuhata. Y solo lo supe escuchando sus voces por muy increíble que se escuche (y créanme que se escucha increíblemente extraño) así es.

-Gracias, señores Furuhata, señores Tomoe, Haru, Mich, Taru, Zafi, Mina, Zuki, Rei, Lita, Amy, Sammy, Drew, Dari, Molly, mamá, papá, son los mejores.-les dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojitos, me pego durísimo tener 14 años y que me prepararan un desayuno de cumple con todas las personas a las que amo.

-Awww, Sere, no nos llores que nos vas a poner sentimentales, ya mi pobre Mich esta llorando.-me dice Haru.

-Sere, lo organizamos para que tu estuvieras feliz hoy, hoy que es tu día, mi bombón.-me dijo mi mamita.

-Ey, mi amor. No nos llores, princesa, es una fiesta para ti y solo para ti porque es un día muy especial, hoy catorce años desde tu nacimiento, este día es el que más amo porque es el día en el que naciste y agradezco a tus padres haberte dado la vida porque sin ti no se que seria de mi vida.-me dijo Darién, eso me toco y se me vinieron las lagrimas y el me abrazó y me besó en mis labios, secó mis lagrimas y desayunamos lo que nos preparó mi mamá y comimos un delicioso pastel que hizo mi querida Lita que se me medio acarameló con Andrew, lo sé porque Dari me lo dijo je je je, si es muy observador.

-Hija querida e hijo, ustedes son lo que esperaba ver en una pareja así que si llegan juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas lo acepto.-dijo mi papá y me sonrojé mucho.

-Gracias, señor, adoro a su hija y yo estaría encantado de casarme con ella cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad si ella me lo permite.-me dijo y escuche que saco algo.-Serena, mi amor, se que llevamos cuatro meses y medio de noviazgo pero, ¿te casarías conmigo cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad?-me preguntó y ahora si no pude resistir y lloré de la emoción que me dio escuchar esas palabras y me lancé a sus brazos, lloré de la emoción entre sus brazos.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

-Acepto, si me quiero casar contigo, mi amor. Tal vez falten 4 años pero la espera valdrá la pena.-me dijo entre sollozos mi pequeña.

-Entonces no creo que...-le dije y su cara se le iluminó con esta noticia.

**_El castillito de la princesa Coneja._**

Hola de nuevo, estoy semi-deshidratada en el hospital pero en un momento de inspiración se me ocurrió y lo escribí ^-^. Ahora agradezco sus rw:

princessqueen: Así es. Dari la va a defender de esas zorras que abusan de la inocencia de la pobre rubia. Saludos.

yesiqui2000: Si todo un príncipe mitad mortal y mitad un dios griego que fue expulsado del olimpo por superar a todos los dioses en lo guapo que es. Pero caballeroso con su amadísima novia de la cual estoy celosa y me pregunto como hizo para conseguirse uno de esos. Saluditos.

Vampirita17: Hola, bueno fue genial sentirlo celoso pero me duele un poquitín ser cruel con él pero igual ser cruel en algunas historias es para crear drama o comedia y es un efecto que me gusta. Ay ahorita no existen tipos como Dari, guapos y caballerosos, y si hay los pobres están en peligro de extinción. Saludotes :)

naiara1254: Si, Molly debió habérsele tirado a golpes encima pero la muy debilucha solo la llevo con la psicóloga. Gracias, besitos.

Usako-Chiba-T: Mírale el lado amable, desde mi segunda casita tengo más inspiración en la cabeza. Je, gracias por tu preocupación, besos.

Barbielove: Si, por primera vez, Dari se le tiro a palabras duras a esa estúpida zorra, je je je me excedi sorry. Abrazos, amiga.

Nai SD: Hola, aquí la conti. Ese Dari, alguno como el debe de quedar sobre la faz de la tierra. Abrazos y besos.

Bueno como saben aquí la sugerencias y comentarios con críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 9: El descubrimiento y la cena.

POV Darién:

-Entonces no creo que debas esperar mucho, mientras yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y tenga el permiso de tus papás, nos podemos casar cuando tú cumplas los 16. Porque aparte tendríamos que buscar una iglesia, salón de fiesta, invitaciones, flores, el pastel y miles de millones de cosas más. Pero eso es sólo si tus papás nos lo permiten porque si no nos tendremos que esperar esos cuatro añitos en vez de dos.-le dije y su cara se iluminó con la noticia.

-Por mi esta bien eso. La amas y están muy enamorados así que por mi parte esta muy bien. Habrá boda en dos años.-dijo mamá Ikuko.

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Ikuko. Así más pronto tendré mis nietos y Darién ya es un hijo más.-dijo el señor Kenji dejándome boquiabierto.

-¡Amiga, elígeme como madrina de bodas o, o, o testigo! ¡Porfi amigui, porfi, porfi!-dijo Mina muy pero muy acelerada.

-Calma, Mina. Andrew y Lita que sean los padrinos del lazo. ¿De acuerdo con eso, Dari?-me pregunta.

-Totalmente pero, Lita y Andrew, ¿ustedes están de acuerdo...?-me callé porque esos dos se estaban besuqueando en la puerta.

-¡Lita, Andrew, hay niños presentes, váyanse a tragarse al patio!-gritó Mina y el par se puso más rojo que la sangre.

-Je je je, sorry, ¿qué decían?-dijo Lita.

-Dijimos que si quieren ser los padrinos de lazo de mi boda con Darién, par de atragantados.-les dijo mi prometida, si que bonito se escucha.

-Claro, que honor tan grande pero con una condición.-dijo Lita.

-¿Con cuál condición, Lita?-le pregunté.

-Que me dejen regalarles el bouquet con mis flores y el pastel también con mi diseño de ambos en contraste al tema.-nos dijo y mi princesa se puso feliz.

-¿Es una condición? Pero Lita, te gastaras tiempo y dinero en eso y en el lazo y no te damos nada.-dijo mi princesa.

-Nada de eso. Ese es mi regalo de bodas y yo quiero hacer eso por ti, aunque me dijeras que no soy madrina por eso, de todos modos se los regalo.-dijo Lita.

-No, amiga, nunca te diría que no fueras mi madrina por un regalo que quieres hacerme porque es algo que tu quieres y para mi será un gran placer que te encargues del bouquet de flores y el pastel. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y eso es un gran gusto para mi de que me hagas ese regalo.-dijo Sere abrazando a Lita.

-Muchas gracias, Lita. Muchas gracias porque ese regalo es para ambos.-le dije.

-Ay, Darién, ni me lo agradezcas. Es un regalo para los dos. Tu eres parte ya de mis amigos ya que siempre que vas a la florería a comprarle un ramo de flores a Serena platicamos y sabemos mucho o casi todo de ambos y compartimos el cariño por Serena. Eres un gran amigo, Darién.-dijo Lita abrazándome, eso si me llegó.

-Amigo, para mi es un honor que me eligieran como padrino de lazo de su boda.-me dijo Andrew.

-No, nada de eso, amigo. Eres como mi hermano y por eso mismo quiero que seas el padrino.-le dije.

-¿Y por qué yo soy la madrina?-preguntó Lita a Serena.

-Porque tú y las demás son como mis hermanas y eso nada lo va a cambiar.-dijo Serena y a todas las chicas se les salió una lagrima y se abrazaron.

-Ah, por cierto, voy a hacer el bouquet pero quiero que Mina sea la madrina, esa es otra condición.-dijo Lita.

-Eso ya lo tenía planeado, Lita. Mina, querida hermani, ¿quieres decir de una buena vez que si quieres ser madrina de ramo?-le dijo mi princesa.

-¿El sol sale por el este? ¡Amigui, esa pregunta no se pregunta! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu madrina!-gritó Mina asfixiando a Sere.

-Arreglado pero me toca elegir a mi los padrinos de arras y yo quiero a Amy y a mi amigo y compañero Richard.-dije yo.

-¿En serio, Darién? Que gran honor para mi ser la madrina de arras y Richard, a él lo conocí en uno de los exámenes nacionales y es un gran chico.-dijo Amy sonrojada.

-¿Te gusta Richard, Amy?-le pregunté en un susurro y ella asintió.-Es que dijo que tu le gustas mucho.-y Amy se sonrojo y se le dibujo una sonrisa

-Ay, Amy, no dudes en que eres una gran chica y Richard te va a querer mucho.-le dijo mi princesa a su amiga peli azul.

-Mi turno, quiero que los padrinos de argollas sean...¡Rei y Nicolás!-dijo Serena.

-Gracias, Serena. Dicen que los padrinos de argollas deben ser personas a las que admiras.-dijo Rei.

-Es que yo te admiro mucho, Rei. Se que peleamos a veces pero es nuestra forma de decirnos "te quiero mucho"-le dijo mi princesa a Rei.

-Yo te quiero mucho, Serena tonta. Eres como mi hermanita y te quiero, tonta.-le dijo Rei a Serena mientras se abrazaban y lloraban.

-¿Y por que a Nicolás, Serena?-le pregunté.

-Admiro el valor de Nicolás al enfrentarse al abuelo de Rei y el valor de enamorarse de Rei.-me dijo.

-Oye y por que dijiste eso. ¿Acaso tengo algo de malo?-dijo Rei enojada.

-No porque a como eres no le vas a corresponder al pobrecito de Nicolás que esta mega súper duper enamorado de ti-le dijo Sere a Rei.

-¿Quién dijo que no le voy a corresponder? Es que bueno él si me gusta y mucho y tal vez le diga que sí.-dijo Rei muy roja.

-¡Otra más! Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nick, Sere y Dari y Amy y Richard. Soy la única soltera de las cinco buahhh.-dijo Mina llorando

-Bienvenida al club.-le dijeron Molly y Unazuki a Mina poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Fin POV Darién.

POV Serena.

Pobrecita de mi hermani, es la única solterita del grupo que nos queda pero no creo que vaya a esperar mucho porque ella es la más aventada. Lita y Andrew se ven muy bien juntos y ambos saben cocinar, se llevarán muy bien. Amy y Richard, conozco muy bien a Richard gracias a mi Dari querido, es un buen chico y cuando lo escuche hablar de Amy hablaba de ella con mucho amor y cuando le conté que era una de mis mejores amigas se puso muy feliz al saberlo y me dijo si un día salía Amy y yo con él para hacer que se conocieran mejor y será la oportunidad para que se amen, hagan intercambio de método de estudios y se den besitos secretos adentro de la biblioteca ya que ambos son unos sabiondos. Rei y Nicolás, ay que feliz me pongo por Nick ahora que su adorada _miko_ lo corresponde la ha estado esperando fielmente no viendo a todas las lindas muchachas que lo han estado pretendiendo y Rei ha dado el primer paso hacia la felicidad que ella merece.

-Gracias por dejarme ser su madrina de arras, Serena y Darién, es algo muy importante para mí.-dijo Amy entre lagrimas.

-Amiga, eso no se agradece, eres como mi hermana y te quiero mucho.-le dije.

-Amy, eres una gran persona y Sere y yo te queremos muchísimo.-le dijo mi Dari.

-Gracias, chicos, muchas gracias.-dijo Amy abrazándonos a mi Darién y a mi.

Después de abrir los regalos que por cierto fueron maravillosos me fui a cambiar para acompañar a mi mamá con las tres cotorras que tengo por tías, se que puedo ser injusta pero son unas chismosas y de segurito por eso son unas viejas solteronas. Y después de estar con mis tías las cotorras chismosas, mi mamá me ayudo a elegir el atuendo adecuado para mi cita con Darién, me puso un vestido blanco que me llega a las rodillas con escote en forma de corazón adornado con hilos dorados, me puse unos flats blancos, mis aretes y el collar de luna que me regalo mi abuela, mi mamá me soltó mi largo y rubio cabello, es tan largo que me llega abajo de las rodillas, me lo moldeo en forma de rulos, me puso mi labial de fresas con crema, un poco de rímel y un rubor rosa, me pintó un poco los parpados con sombra en blanco.

-Ya llegó tu príncipe, bomboncito, te espero abajo y llevaré alcohol por si Darién se desmaya de la impresión al verte.-me dijo mi madre.

-Ay mamá ya bajo, solamente tomo mi bolsa y bajo.-le dije.

-No tardes, bebé.-me dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Pst...Luna, ya me voy a mi cita con Darién. Dame la cajita que te di.-y con un meow, Luna me dio mi cajita, la guardé en mi bolsa y baje.

-Ay wow, mi amor te ves hermosa.-me dijo Darién.

-Yerno querido, no te desmayes que ya hasta pálido te me pusiste.-dijo mi mamá.

-Mamá Ikuko, como espera que no me desmaye con tal ángel que tengo enfrente.-dijo Darién y me ruboricé peligrosamente.

-Ay, Dari, ¿tan bien me veo?-le pregunté.

-Princesa, te ves preciosa, voy a ser la envidia de los hombres del restaurant.-me dijo.

-Ya déjense de coqueteos y váyanse. Darién, cuida a mi hermana. Serena tonta, no espantes a Darién, ahora, ¡ADIOS!-nos dijo Sammy cerrándonos la puerta.

-Oye, Sammy, de menos discúlpate, ¿no?-dijo mi mamá en el interior.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pregunta mi flamante prometido y yo me limite a asentir.

-Mi amor puede que no veas el restaurante pero es un lugar maravilloso.-me dijo.

-Me imagino, estoy muy feliz porque hoy es el día en el que abriré la caja.-le dije.

-La abriremos, princesa, la abriremos.-me dijo.

-Hemos estado aquí por media hora, bueno no me molesta pero estamos yendo un poco lejos.-le dije.

-Si, amor mío, iremos a la playa a un restaurant italiano así que diré ciertas cosas en italiano.-me dijo.

-Grazie amore mio. Prometto di farvi essere mio amato italiano stasera.(Traducción: Gracias, amor. Te prometo dejarte ser esta noche mi amado italiano.)-si, hablo italiano perfectamente.

-In questo modo la mia piccola principessa parla italiano perfetto. Così non devo spiegare molto unico ti amo mio coniglietto cattivo, il mio angelo. (Traducción: Así que mi princesita habla perfectamente italiano. Así que solo debo de explicarte que te amo, mi conejita traviesa, mi ángel)-me contestó.

-Come è che hai imparato a parlare italiano in che perfetto modo e con che bella come italiano e di accento? (Traducción: ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar el italiano así de perfecto con ese hermoso italiano acento?)-le pregunté.

-Mia madre era italiana, secondo i medici che ho frequentato il giorno dell'incidente, e ho voluto imparare la mia lingua nativa, chiaro che mia madre amata. (Traducción: Mi madre era italiana, según los médicos que me atendieron el día del accidente y yo quise aprender mi lengua nativa por parte de la familia de mi adorada madre)-me contestó, yo no sabía que tenía ascendencia italiana.-Bella mia sono arrivati presso il ristorante a cui ho promesso di portare. Siamo vicino alla spiaggia e sarò felice di portarvi un giro, bellezza. La ringrazio per aver accettato con me qui il bel giorno che siete nati.(Traducción: Mi hermosa, hemos llegado al restaurant al que te prometí traer. Estamos cerca de la playa y estaré encantado de traerte a dar un paseo, belleza. Gracias por aceptar acompañarme aquí este día en el que naciste)-me dijo y me ruborice.

Entonces me tomó del brazo y me guió al interior de aquel restaurante. Estoy segura de que es una terraza en donde nos sentamos pues puedo sentir la brisa del mar y siento ese aroma salado. Es un ambiente bastante tranquilo y me siento feliz de haber aprendido italiano ya que puedo hablar con mi adorado Darién en dicha lengua que es una de las lenguas del amor. Te amo mami por enseñarme italiano y también a ti papá por convencerla de enseñarme, grazie madre.

-Grazie, il mio amato Darién, questa è una sorpresa meravigliosa. La spiaggia, la brezza del mare, notte e un delizioso pasto italiano. Sai sempre come farmi sorridere, amore mio. Sei il ragazzo migliore, perdono, fidanzato di tutto l'universo, amo il mio sciocco, ti amo.(Traducción:Gracias, mi amado Darién, esto es una sorpresa maravillosa. La playa, la brisa del mar, la noche y una deliciosa comida italiana. Siempre sabes como hacerme sonreír, mi amor. Eres el mejor novio, perdón, prometido de todo el universo, me encanta mi tonto, te amo).-le dije encantada con las sensaciones.

-Signore, signiorina, posso chiedere il tuo ordine?(Traducción: Señor, señorita, ¿puedo preguntar su orden?)-nos dijo el mesero.

-Sì, grazie. Ho intenzione di ordinare una porzione di lasagne e una limonata.(Traducción: Si, gracias. Yo voy a pedir una porción de lasaña y una limonada)-pedí.

-E chiedere un piatto di spaghetti con polpette di carne e un succo d'arancia, per favore.(Traducción: Y yo un plato de espagueti con albóndigas y una naranjada)-Dari.

Entonces escuché al mesero retirarse y Dari tomo mi mano.

-Mia piccola principessa è tempo che si apre il vostro caso per scoprire il segreto che nasconde all'interno.(Traducción: Mi pequeña princesa, es tiempo de que abras tu cajita para descubrir el secreto que esconde en su interior).-me dijo y yo saqué mi cajita y la abrí pero tenía un papel y una cadenita.

-Si può leggere che cosa dice la carta e che sta plasmando ha il talismano della catena? (Traducción:¿Puedes leerme lo que dice la carta y que tiene de dije la cadena?)-le pregunté a Darién.

-"Mi pequeña nieta. Es momento de que sepas la verdad que se esconde en ti. Eres la única que puede heredar el trono de la ciudad muerta y en ruinas que está entre Tokyo y Kyoto, el Milenio de Plata. Pequeña, tu has heredado el poder de nuestra primera reina y tu, tu amado y el collar que te di, han de revivir el reino en ruinas, pero solo te creerán si puedes portar la corona de plata que se muestra cada 14 años y se mostrará mañana en tu época, solo dejan probársela a las chicas cada catorce años. Tú, mi pequeña, eres la heredera del trono y asegúrate de no faltar, a la princesa, ósea, a ti, les brillará la corona de una manera singular. Cuídate y sigue tú destino. Atentamente, tu abuela."-leyó Darién y no lo podía asimilar.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja**_

Hola de nuevo. Decidí agregarle una poca de fantasía a la historia y agregarle mi cuarta lengua favorita, el italiano. ¡A agradecer los reviews!:

princessqueen: Jeje pues aquí lo que salió de mi loca cabecita. Saludos.

yesiqui2000:Muy tierno, pero me pasé un poco de fantasiosa pero Sailor Moon no es Sailor Moon sin la princesa. Abrazos.

Usako-Chiba-T: Aquí tienes, muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

Vampirita17: Lo sé, soy un asco, quería hacer un poco más apegado pero sigue Serena siendo una niña normal pero una princesa. Gracias.

naiara1254: Si, yo también quiero un Darién. Aquí la actualización. Besos.

Barbielove: Si también odio a Beryl. Saluditos.

Nai SD: También lo amo. Si me prestas un ratito al Doc Chiba te aseguro que lo secuestro y no lo vuelves a ver je je je. Gracias pero la verdad ni tan genia, la regué un poquito poniendo parte de mis fantasías de convertir a Sere en una princesa, ni modo. Besitos.

Emilia-Romagna: Si, Dari es único y no hay como ese dios griego expulsado del olimpo. Si, hay veces que la verdad duele. Saludotes.

Conyta-Bombon: Hola, hola. Si quien no quisiera un hombre así tan Darién. Bueno te dejo un besote.

Gracias por apoyarme y ya saben, sugerencias y criticas constructivas y en este caso hasta tomatazo son bien recibidos.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Conociendo mi origen y un inesperado encuentro con una mujer que Darién no soporta.

POV Serena:

No salía de mi asombro, estaba en un estado de shock, es más ni me lo creo ni quiero creerlo, pienso que mi abue me quiere jugar una mala pasada y no lo voy a tolerar en lo absoluto. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que tiene mi amadísimo Dari hasta que comencé a escuchar una carcajada suya y quiero saber así que preguntaré de inmediato ya por que bendita razón se ríe este estúpido en un momento critico como este.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-le pregunte.

-Amore mio. Aquí te jugaron una mala pasada, había otro texto atrás de el mismo papel.-me dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡Habla claro, Chiba!-le dije en un tono de voz más alto.

-Dice: Chiquilla, con lo fantasiosa que eres sabia que desesperarías, pero ahora si entro en lo serio. Es cierto, eres una princesa. Yo soy la madre de tu padre, que después de todo si es un rey que renunció a su trono después de la muerte de tu verdadera madre. Ikuko, es solamente tu madre del corazón y se cuanto te adora y me permitió ser yo quien te dijera la verdad. Tu madre fue la princesa del castillo del Milenio de Plata que por cierto no sé si esté en ruinas o no. El nombre de tu madre es Selene y tú, mi pequeña consentida, no te llamas Serena en realidad pero tu padre insistió en cambiarte el nombre a un simple "Serena". Tu nombre, al principio de tu vida, era Serenity Flora Elizabeth Selene Marie Danielle Alexandra Sophie Tsukino Moon. Algo trabado pero cierto. Pequeña, yo no sé si para ese entonces yo ya no este en este mundo o si el reino haya perdido su esplendor pero, tu abuelo materno y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo que para que cuando cumplieras tus catorce primaveras fueras al castillo a reclamar tu puesto como la princesa del Milenio de Plata. Acéptalo, eres una princesa y te pido que quieras siempre a Ikuko porque ella te adora más de lo que te imaginas y ella fue una mujer paciente con tu padre y Kenji, quien siempre fue fiel a Selene, se enamoró perdidamente de tu madre gracias a los cuidados que te tenía o tiene a ti. No hacía caso a tu padre, sólo a ti y así fue como Kenji se enamoró de tu madre del corazón, y sé que para esa época ya debe de estar de 10 años tu hermanito Samuel y espero haberlo conocido de grandecito y que ahora después de leer esto vaya yo a acompañarte con tu abuelo, Artemis y tu abuela, Luna junto con tu tía Diana. Si ya no estoy para ese entonces, quiero que vayas con tu novio a quien no dudo que tengas porque siempre las niñas del jardín de infantes te han envidiado por tu hermosura y tu carita de ángel a la cual espero que no maquilles en exceso pues ya es hermosa. Te adoro, mi naricita de botón y espero que esto no cambie la relación con tu madre Ikuko. Yo prometí que te diría de la manera menos esperada y tu madre no sabe de la existencia de esta cajita y espero no le hayas dicho. Te quiero mucho y se puntual, ve mañana al punto de las 15:00 o 3:00pm que es como creo que tu conocerás al Milenio de Plata, con el collar que te di te van a reconocer y quiero que presentes a tu novio porque si yo estoy, igual irá con nosotras. No te enojes por nada de esto. Te ama: Tu abuela Janelle.-dijo mi Dari con su voz quebrantada, no se lo esperaba, yo lloraba y él me abrazó.

-¡Dari! No quiero ser una princesa. Simplemente soy Serena Tsukino, una chica ciega e infantil que ama perdidamente a su novio.-dije sollozando.

-Mia piccola principessa.-me dijo abrazándome.

-Es imposible que sea una princesa. No tengo madera para eso, ni siquiera para enfrentar que escondo una profunda tristeza por ser ciega. Soy muy débil.-dije llorando muy fuerte en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba y yo me aferré a Darién como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no se que haría sin él.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

¿Cómo es que Serena dice que es débil? Débil he sido yo, yo que no quise enfrentar mi realidad y ver hacia adelante con todo y la espina de dolor como lo hizo mi amada florecilla. Otra espina se le encaja a mi delicada florecilla silvestre, otra espina que le causará mucho dolor, adora a mamá Ikuko y ahora resulta que no es su verdadera madre. El Milenio de Plata es el castillo desde donde el Rey Artemis Moon y su esposa la Reina Luna Moon y su hija la princesa Diana Moon velan por el bien del planeta. Mi Dios, pienso que los reinos solo se debieron utilizar hasta el siglo XIX y no actualmente, estamos por pasar al siglo XXX y aún se utiliza el reino por el fallo que dieron los presidentes siglos atrás. (Nota de la autora: Upsi, olvide mencionar que hablamos del año 2999 y absolutamente todo es normal solo que un poquito más moderno) Ese fallo fue la cuarta guerra mundial pues la tercera se dio en 2040 pero desde la monarquía todo se ha mantenido en paz. Es momento de hablar.

-Amor, eres la mujer más fuerte que yo haya conocido. Siempre has sabido ver hacia adelante con una sonrisa que oculta el dolor pero lo oculta porque tu no quieres que se preocupen por ti y es por eso que eres fuerte y te amo fueses cobarde o no y es obvio que no lo eres.-le dije con firmeza mientras la abrazaba.

-Darién...no se que decir. ¿De verdad me conoces así de bien?-me preguntó aún en mi pecho, mi pobre muñequita.

-Claro, mi pequeña traviesa. Eres la persona con la cual me quiero casar y es obvio que te conozca y que te ame.-le dije.

-Darién, ¿cómo cuanto me quieres?-me pregunta mi pequeña e ingenua princesa.

-Serena, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.-le dije sellando mis palabras con un beso en esos dulces labios que tiene.

-Te amo, Darién, te amo tanto.-me dijo abrazada a mi.

-Muñeca, tranquilízate, ya veras que mañana todo saldrá bien cuando vayamos al castillo, ¿ok?-le dije y asintió levemente.-Ahora cenemos.

Entonces comenzamos a cenar y la tensión bajo considerablemente con la platica de trivialidades y una que otra palabra y/o frase completamente melosa. Hicimos unas cuantas maldades sin que se dieran cuenta como por ejemplo, mi rubia muñeca puso un poco de sal en el chocolate de un señor mayor, me sorprende que sea ciega y que sepa conque yo le diga por donde va el mesero, sepa donde va la orden. Yo puse mantequilla en el suelo y para mi sorpresa quien ha caído ha sido esa bruja, zorra, desgraciada, maldita etc. etc. de Esmeralda Black Moon. Que ni se atreva a decirle nada a mi adorada novia porque soy capaz de olvidarme que la pelos de lechuga es, para mi desgracia, una mujer aunque de mujer, la tipa solamente tiene el cuerpo porque hasta pelos de lechuga tiene...maldita zorra infernal.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Al gran Darién Chiba con su novia pelos de elote.-dijo, me lo advertí y se me ha olvidado que es mujer.

-Esmeralda, no acostumbro a faltar al respeto a una mujer pero lo bueno de mi novia es que es rubia y no tiene pelos de ejote.-solté sin más.

-Uy, parece que Chiba sacó lo peor de sí por la guereja y aparte ciega.-dijo carcajeándose, ahora sí no tendré compasión.

-Por lo menos no es una zorra que me quitó el dinero, se acostó conmigo para sacarme dinero y se fue con un cantantucho de bar.-le dije y resonó un ooohhh.

-¡A una dama no se le recrimina lo que ha hecho, estúpido!-me gritó y yo solo atiné a reír.

-Tú lo has dicho, a una dama no se le recrimina lo que ha hecho pero a una zorra como tú si.-le dije tranquilamente y en el restaurant se escucho un "así se habla".

-Ya nos encontraremos otra vez y tu guereja ciega desgraciada tu...-se calló pues para mi sorpresa ahí estaban los abuelos de Serena.

-¿Qué le iba a decir a mi nieta, a la princesa?-dijo su majestad, el rey Artemis Moon.

-¿S-su ni-nieta?-preguntó Esmeralda con su cara de ¡WTF! Esto esta para fotografía.

-Sus majestades.-yo me arrodillé ante la reina Luna, el rey Artemis y la princesa Diana que no sobrepasa los 30 años.

-De pie, hijo. Amas mucho a la princesa, ¿no es así?-me preguntó la reina.

-Si, majestad, amo a la princesa como a nadie he amado.-le dije a la reina.

-Es claro que ama a mi sobrina, madre. Serenity debe ser muy feliz al lado de este joven apuesto.-dijo la princesa Diana.

-Discúlpeme, princesa Diana, mi nombre ya no es Serenity Flora Elizabeth Selene Marie Danielle Alexandra Sophie, es simplemente Serena.-dijo Sere con reverencia.

-Así que tu padre si te cambió el nombre.-dijo la reina a Serena.

-Si, majestad, solamente por la ley porque por la iglesia sigo bautizada con ese nombre.-le dijo mi princesa.

-Vuelvo a preguntar que iba a decirle a mi nieta señorita Esmeralda Black Moon.-preguntó el rey.

-Pues es que estoy muy enojada porque enamoró a mi novio, a este joven pelinegro.-dijo Esmeralda e iban a regañar a Sere pero voy a intervenir por tal mentira.

-Majestades, si me lo permiten, Serena no ha hecho tal cosa, Esmeralda está mintiendo.-les dije.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó la princesa Diana.

-Yo fui novio de Esmeralda Black Moon hace 1 año pero ella solo tuvo relaciones conmigo para que yo le diera dinero, se aprovecho de que yo estaba enamorado de ella y cuando le di una cantidad alta de 1'000,000 de yen me cambio por Diamante, un cantante de bar alcohólico. Estaba destrozado. Hace exactamente 4 meses, mis amigos, Andrew y Unazuki me llevaron a casa de Serena porque recién salía del hospital donde permaneció nueve años, después de un accidente cuando tenía cuatro años perdió a su abuela, la señora Janelle, no caminó hasta después de nueve años y aún es ciega. Me enamoré de su fortaleza, de su valor, de su ternura y su belleza angelical. Nos hicimos novios al día siguiente y para mi desgracia, al inicio de ese día me encontré con Esmeralda Black Moon cuando fui a comprarle unas flores a mi novia, tuvimos una pelea sin sentido y amenazó con separarme de Serena a como diera lugar.-les conté a los reyes y a la princesa del Milenio de Plata.

-Lo siento, hijo. Discúlpanos, Serenity, que así eres delante de nuestros ojos.-dijo la reina Luna.

-Esta bien, majestad, no hay problema con ello.-le dijo mi Serenity a su abuela. Es Serenity pero sigue siendo Serena para mi.

-Llámame abuela, cariño. Esperé durante doce años para volver a verte.-dijo la reina movida por reencontrarse con su nieta.

-Y a mi abuelo, pequeña copia de tu madre. Eres idéntica a Selene.-dijo el rey Artemis.

-Y yo soy tu tía Diana, hermana de tu madre a quien adoraba y a ti te mega adoro, sobrina mia.-dijo la princesa Diana.

-Y jovencito, ¿qué esperas para decirnos tú nombre.-dijo el rey.

-Majestades, mi nombre es Darién Armando Endimión Chiba Palazzo.-dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Déjate de formalidades, Darién. Ahora por ser el novio de mi nieta eres parte de la familia.-me dijo el rey Artemis.

-Esta bien, señor Artemis.-le dije.

-¡Nada de señor Artemis! A tutearnos se ha dicho, para ti soy Artemis, mi mujer Luna y mi hija Diana.-me dijo.

-Ok, Artemis.-le dije con poca confianza, pero un rey es un rey.

-Abuelo, abuela este, Dari no es mi novio...es mi prometido.-les soltó Serena.

-Darién...¡BIENVENIDO SEAS A LA FAMILIA!-gritaron al unísono Luna, Artemis y Diana.

-Muchacho, te doy de plazo 2 años a partir de cuando se casen para que me den un bisnieto.-me dijo Artemis dejándome sin aliento.

-Serenity Flora Elizabeth Selene Marie Danielle Alexandra Sophie...¡cásate pronto para ayudarte con eso de la ropita de bebé!-dijo Luna.

-Ay, abuela, para cuando nos casemos yo apenas voy a tener 16 años, esperen a que esté más preparada.-dijo mi princesa.

-Te doy de plazo a que tengas 19, hija.-dijo Artemis.

-Papá, deja que vivan unos añitos de pareja. Dales de plazo a que Sere tenga 22 o 23 años.-dijo Diana. Uff...que buen sentido común tiene.

-No, no y no, hija. A que Serenity tenga 20 y es el plazo máximo. Punto final.-dijo Luna.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Luna. Que sea cuando mi futura esposa tenga 20 años.-les dije.

-Darién, amor, apóyame, ¿si? Cuando tenga 21 y haya terminado mis estudios.-dijo mi princesa con sus ojitos de perrito patentados a los cuales no puedo resistirme.

-No me hagas esa carita de cachorrito, Serena, sabes que no puedo resistirme.-le dije.

-Por favor, mi amor. ¿Si?-lo hizo. Me mató con su arma de hacer grandes sus ojitos y con su boquita hacer un puchero que me provoca besarla.

-Ja ja ja ja, los mismos ojos de cachorrito patentados de Selene. Eres un as, sobrina.-dijo Diana.

-Con eso te ha vencido, derrotado, triturado, cocinado y humillado, hijo.-me dijo Artemis.

-Cierto. No puedo negarle nada a Sere. Luego con su carita de tristeza me mata y estoy a sus ordenes.-y luego todos rieron ante la confesión.

-Entonces tu novio si te mima, sobrina suertuda. A mi, mi novio no me mima.-le dijo Diana a mi prometida.

-Si, Darién me mima muchísimo, lo tengo rendido a mis pies. ¿O no, mi amor?-me dijo haciendo otro puchero.

-Para que negarlo. Me tienes como un tonto a tus pies, muñequita mia.-le dije y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Tengo que irme ya. Mis papás me esperan en mi casa y no quiero que malpiensen de mi adorado Darién.-dijo Serena.

-Ve mañana a visitarnos al Milenio de Plata, Serenity. Lleva a Ikuko y a tu padre. A Ikuko la queremos conocer desde que Janelle nos habló de ella.-dijo Luna.

-También lleva amigas tuyas, Riny querida. Quiero que sepan de tu origen.-le dijo Artemis.

-¿Riny? Eso me gusta. Si tengo una hija se llamará Serenity y le diré Riny.-dijo Serena feliz.

-Es encantador. Nuestra bisnieta se llamará Serenity y le diremos Riny, Artemis.-nos dijo Luna.

-Lleva ahí a tu mascota si es que tienes una, adorada y tierna sobrina mia.-dijo la tía de mi amada.

-Amor, me llevarás a mi y a toda mi familia en tu camioneta al Milenio de Plata, ¿no?-dijo haciendo otro pucherito.

-Sabes bien que no te puedo negar nada, mi cielo. Mañana iremos al Milenio de Plata.-dije besando su mejilla sonrosada.

-¿Ves tía Diana? Darién está muy enamorado de mí, tanto como yo de él y hasta me obedece.-dijo mi princesa lo último con burla.

-Amas mucho a mi nieta, ¿no? Cuídala, no porque es ciega, sino porque es muy especial a su manera.-me susurró Artemis como si hablara con un hijo.

-Lo se, Artemis. La amo con todo mi ser y no la descuidaré aún después de la muerte permaneceré con ella por la eternidad.-le susurré y me sonrió con ternura.

-Espero así sea, hijo. Porque se nota que Serenity te ama con todas sus fuerzas y no quiero que la decepciones por nada en este universo.-me dijo el rey Artemis.

-Abuelito, abuelita, tía, ¿qué pasará con Esmeralda Black Moon? No quiero que le hagan nada por nada en este mundo, es una persona pase lo que pase.-dijo Serena.

-Que noble eres, sobrinita. Esmeralda, que esto quede como advertencia pero no te acerques ni a Serenity ni a Endimión, ¿entendido?-dijo Diana con tono autoritario.

-Entendido. Discúlpeme, majestad. Lo siento de verdad, Darién. Ahora me retiro. Con permiso, majestades.-se despidió Esmeralda para luego desaparecer en la puerta.

-Abuela, abuelo, tía, ¿puedo llevar a mi hermanito Sammy al Milenio de Plata? Es la persona que ha estado cuidando de mi y lo quiero mucho.-dijo Serena.

-Bienvenido sea, Serenity. Cuando Janelle nos hablaba de Samuel nos decía que era un recién nacido, ahora tiene ya diez años, quiero conocerlo ya.-dijo Luna.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, hasta luego, abuela, abuelo y tía Diana.-se despidió dándoles un beso a cada quien.

-Hasta pronto.-me despedí y mi prometida y yo salimos al auto y nos fuimos rumbo a su casa, espero sus padres lo tomen bien, porque estaré ahí para apoyarla.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Holis. De seguro pensaron que yo iba a ser más fantasiosa. Lo más fantasioso es lo del año 2999 y estuvimos ahí desde el principio, solo olvide mencionarlo.

Agradezco a:

yesiqui2000: Tutto vero mia caro amica. Pero es una Serenity a mi manera extraña y retorcida. Besos.

princessqueen: Algo así, supongo. Besotes.

Usako-Chiba-T: Lamento si hice que te comieras todas tus uñitas. Me haces sentir mal pues recién arreglé las mías. Aquí el cap. Abrazotes, besotes y saludos.

naiara1254:Je je. Claro que lo tiene bajo amenaza pero aun así, Kenji quiere a Darién como hijo propio. Saludos.

Nai SD:Non essere così sicuro, mia caro amica Nai. Uno di questi giorni che Darien Chiba sarà completamente mio. È così incancellabile e amo così tanto. È mio e nessuno più. Spero che un giorno trova un Darien per me, mi ami come io amo lui. Sono stato molto insicuro di me stesso, poiché è stato detto che mai nessuno amerà me per essere raro e tutti e cinque del mio gruppo di amici. Spero che un giorno essere amato. Stammi bene. Baci e abbracci da parte mia, del coniglio che vuole tutti i suoi lettori. (No estés tan segura, mi querida amiga Nai. Uno de estos días, Darién Chiba será completamente mio. Es como una tinta indeleble, lo amo tanto. Es mio y de nadie más. Espero que uno de estos días encuentre un Darién que me ame como yo lo ame a él. Es que estos días he estado insegura porque en la escuela me dijeron que nadie me va a amar por ser rara y una de las cinco raras de mi grupo de amigas. Espero un día ser amada. Cuídate. Besos y abrazos de mi parte, de la conejita que tanto quiere a sus lectoras.) Perdón si te molesté, es solo que necesitaba desahogarme. Besos.

Barbielove: Cierto. Eso cambiará drásticamente su vida para siempre. Yo sigo tus historias y ya quiero ver la conti de "El corazón de Endimión". Besitos.

Emilia-Romagna: No te preocupes, si yo hablo italiano es por mi ascendencia y porque viví tres años en Verona. Gracias por seguirme. Abrazos.

Conyta Bombon: Ya comprometidos y esperemos que en un futuro con hijos. Bueno ni tan interesante, no se porque siento que la medio regué. Besos.

patty81medina: Lamento que mi historia no haya sido de tu agrado. Pero como dicen pasado pisado y uno aprende de sus errores. Sayonara.

Vampirita17: Je je je. Quien no fantasea con Chiba por amor a Dios. Ya veras que pasa cuando sus amigas y papás se enteren besos.

Mi autoestima paso de estar de -99 a -100 bueno ya que.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Vivir otra vez.**

Capitulo 11: Una pelea y nuevas sensaciones.

POV Serena:

Mi familia por parte de mi madre biológica es muy buena y la quiero mucho aunque apenas la conozca. Me siento muy feliz de haberla conocido. Ahora que no estoy escuchando a Darién, siento como un aire de tensión, como si algo le preocupara. Este silencio es bastante incomódo y me está poniendo muy nerviosa. Ahora sí estoy segura de que a Darién le está preocupando algo y espero que me tenga la confianza suficiente de decirme que le está ocurriendo. Estoy bastante angustiada por él, espero no sea nada grave.

-Mi amor, ya notaste que estoy algo preocupado, ¿no es así?-ahora resulta que él ya sabe que lo note...

-¡¿Qué clase de brujería usaste?!-pensé en voz alta y me tape la boca. De seguro ha de pensar que estoy loca.

-Ninguna clase de brujería, mi amor. Es solo que noté tu nerviosismo y tu cara compungida.-me dijo.

-No, mi vida, es que yo solo pensé en voz alta. Has de pensar que soy una loca o algo así.-le dije bajando mi cara hacia donde no se.

-No, princesa. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? A veces también tiendo a pensar en voz alta.-entonces levantó mi rostro y me besó.

-Es que a veces no controlo mis acciones.-dije sonrojada.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Además, te tendré que soportar toda la vida, más bien, te quiero soportar toda la vida.-me dijo y me sonrojé como loca.

-Yo también quiero soportarte toda la vida, mi pelinegro cursi.-si, siempre le quise decir cursi.

-¿Cursi? ¿Yo? ¡No soy cursi, solo un loco enamorado!-me dijo.

-Ay, mi amor. Es que ya no soportaba las ganas de decirte que eres mi cursi ji ji ji.-le dije.

-Pero sigo sin ser cursi.-me dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Claro que eres cursi, Darién. Solamente no quieres admitirlo.-le dije.

-Ya no me distraigas que estoy manejando.-me dijo.

-¿Te enojaste?-le pregunté triste.

-No me puedo enojar contigo y por más que no quiera admitirlo, debo de ser un cursi pero es porque quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.-me dijo.

-Mi amor, a mi no me molesta que seas cursi porque cada detalle que haces por mi se graba por la eternidad en mi corazón.-le dije.

-Bueno, mi vida. Adoro demostrarte cuanto te amo, chiquita. Ahora vamos a tu casa, que tenemos que hablar con tus papás, mi amor.-me dijo y asentí.

El camino transcurrió entre palabras dulces, besos y caricias para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos mi príncipe y yo. Lo amo y eso nada lo va a cambiar por nada en este mundo, por más que yo sea una princesa legítima y el un "plebeyo" siempre, siempre será mi amado príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas que mi mamá Ikuko solía contarme cuando era más pequeña. Lo amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie y eso que creía que el amor no estaba hecho para mi, hasta que lo conocí. Salimos del auto para caminar hacia mi casa, según mi Dari estábamos a seis cuadras de mi casa y se preguntaran "teniendo un auto, ¿qué rayos hacen caminando?" Señoras y señores, la respuesta es: ¡se paró el auto a diez cuadras de mi casita! Todo porque a mi querido prometido se le olvido cargar el tanque de agua. Ahora lo que me preocupa es ¿cómo reaccionaran mis papás al saber que sé la verdad sobre mi madre?

-¿Amor?-le dije y él contesto con un "mmm"-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen mis papás ante todo lo que se?-le pregunté.

-No te preocupes, princesa, estoy seguro que no se lo tomarán a mal. Ellos te adoran y siempre supieron que en algún momento conocerías la verdad.-me dijo.

-Gracias, Dari, me haz hecho sentir mucho mejor, te amo.-le dije.

-¿Sabes? Yo te amo tanto o más de lo que tú me amas.-me contestó.

-No creo que se pueda amar más de lo que yo te amo.-lo reté...parece que toque su botón de competencia.

-Todo lo contrario, yo te amo más de lo que tu lo haces.-me retó, oh Chiba, con una Tsukino no se gana...o por lo menos se empata.

-¿Ah sí? No te creo nada. No creo que tu puedas amarme más de lo que yo te amo.-lo piqué más.

-Se que no puedes resistirme, pequeñaja.-oh, Chiba, no sabes en la que te haz metido.

-¡Pero que ego de macho tan grande tienes! Bájate de tu nubecita de "soy el irresistible" porque te puedo resistir y mientras que tu no me resistes a mí.-le dije.

-Puedo resistirte cuando quieras, muñequita.-me picó...¡esté niño ya me tiene hasta la coronilla! Y eso que empezamos con la típica pelea de "te amo, no yo más"

-No puedes vivir sin mí más de dos días o estarías metido en un mundo de poesía y cursilerías...-me besó el muy descarado.

Ok soy ciega pero no débil. Empecé a empujarlo pero no cedió, me apego más a su cuerpo y me besó con una pasión indescriptible, sus labios eran totalmente mortales para una mente inocente como yo. Liberé un gemido y el muy...se aprovecho de ello para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Pensé que eso sería desagradable pero mi mente se desconectó y me encantó la sensación que ese beso me producía. Seguía forcejeando pero el forcejeo se hacía cada vez más débil hasta que me mató e inconscientemente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso fuera de mi conciencia. Él me mordisqueo levemente mi labio inferior y no pude más con la sensación y rogaba a Dios que me diera un poco más de cordura porque a este paso la perdería sin chistar. O que le diera cordura a él.

Fin POV Serena.

POV Darién:

Lo que quería sacar de este beso era callarle la boca a mi caprichosa prometida y yo acabo sumido en la pasión. Ruego ahora a Dios que me dé un poco de cordura porque al paso en que la estoy besando, perderé toda cordura que me queda y créanme que no es mucha. En un golpe de cordura me separé de ella. Pero Serena no tiene la culpa de nada porque es una joven inocente que juro que nunca ha recibido un beso como este. Es obvio que a su cuerpo le gustara la sensación producida por eso mismo no la culpo, yo fui quien perdí el autocontrol con ella. La amo, pero quiero que ella esté preparada para el siguiente paso, no quiero presionarla.

-Mi amor, perdón, perdí la cordura. No quiero que te sientas mal por nada.-le dije.

-Dari, yo también perdí la cordura por un momento. También llevo parte de la culpa.-me respondió.

-No, princesa, es que siento que me aproveché de tu inocencia y del momento. Lo siento, mi amada.-le dije y me abrazó.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón. No estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo.-me dijo.

-¿Segura que no te enojaste?-le volví a preguntar.

-No, mi cielo, no estoy enojada.-me respondió con una tranquilidad impresionante mientras yo necesitaba una buena ducha fría.

-Mas te vale.-le dije. Como es curiosa no tardará la pregunta de ¿por qué? en 3, 2, 1...

-¿Por qué lo dices?-¡bingo! la conozco mejor que a mi mismo.

-Porque si no...-la abracé y le hice cosquillas.

-Por...ja ja ja...pri...ja...mera vez me rindo...ja ja ja. No estoy...ja ja ja...enojada.-entonces paré de hacerle cosquillas.

-Confiaré en ti, Serena. Pero si noto una pizca de enojo hacia mi, te haré cosquillas hasta que se te acabe el aliento.-le dije.

-Cielo, que no estoy enojada.-me dijo tranquilamente acariciando mi cabello.-Anda que ya es tarde.-me dijo.

-Y todavía debemos hablar con tu papá y tu mamá acerca de lo que nos han pedido tus abuelos.-dije a mi prometida.

-Si, es mejor seguir caminando. O si no...mi papá aparecerá con la escopeta.-me dijo mi Serena y tragué grueso.

-Mejor hay que apresurarnos.-le dije, la tomé de la mano y seguimos caminando hacia su casa. Ahora si mi Serena experimentó nuevas sensaciones por mi culpa.

-¿Amor?-me llamó mi niña y le respondí con un "mmm"-¿Qué era lo que te apuraba?-oh oh, no iba a decirle "la reacción de tus padres de cuando se enteren"

-De que no acepten que nos casemos tan jóvenes y que tus abuelos quieren bisnietos tan rápido, pues ni hablar.-mentí un poco porque en parte es cierto.

-Ahhh, eso. No te apures, mi mamá quiere boda y nietos pronto pero mi papá no quiere ni tocar el tema.-me respondió. Mi suegro es alguien difícil.

-Tu papá, él no será fácil de convencer para que acceda.-le dije a mi adorada Serena.

-Ay, ya se.-me contestó con aire de preocupación.

-Pero nuestro amor todo lo puede superar.-esta vez no niego que soné muy cursi.

-¿Ves, amor? Si eres un cursi. Y cursi y de todas las maneras te amo.-me dijo mi princesa.

-¿Qué está pasando en casa de Amy?-pregunté desesperadamente porque desde aquí puedo ver que hay...

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja**_

Holis. De seguro pensaron que yo iba a dejar la historia sin finalizar, pues no, todavía me tendrán que aguantar un buen rato. Lo que pasa es que tengo que cuidar de mi sobrinita de ocho meses, hacer tarea, la escuela, la evaluación bimestral, exámenes bimestrales, entregar trabajos atrasados, mis papás están peleados y por ahora están viviendo en separado y estoy tratando de que esta experiencia no sea tan traumática para mi hermano de nueve años que padece TDH y sufre mucho con la situación al igual que mi mamá, por eso trato de apoyarlos, a mi mamá, a mi hermano y también a mi papá. No trato de convencerlos porque es su decisión y aunque me sienta deprimida, tengo que respetarlos. Bueno cero depresiones porque actualizaré cada vez que pueda.

Agradezco a:

yesiqui2000: Je, je ahora al imaginar la cara de Esmeralda ufff me da una risa. Si un Darién bastante adorable que cuida de su princesa. Saludos.

starvenus: Esperemos que esa advertencia detenga a Esmeralda. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Usako-Chiba-T: Aquí está el capi. Besotes.

naiara moon: Si, debió de haber sido un golpe muy duro pero Sere es fuerte y sabrá como sobrellevar la situación. Besos.

Nai SD: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Pero creo que te equivocas de persona, Darién Chiba está a mi nombre legalmente ja ja ja. Ya no haré caso a la gente mala, muchas gracias. Te daré un consejito: ¡No dejes que Mina te pegue las malas costumbres! Ja ja ja. Besos, te cuidas.

Barbielove: No, nada de agradecer. Es que tus historias están buenísimas y para mi es un placer leerlas. Gracias a ti por leerme.

Conyta Moon: Un giro enorme, ¿no? pero también un poco loco.

Vampirita17: Ya sé. Y esa loca con que derecho hiere a un hombre de esos que están en peligro de extinción. Pero Serena lo va a cuidar bien. Abrazos.

Erika Serena Tsukino: No, primi, todo bien. También me alegro de que eso haya pasado. Besos y abrazos decorados con chocolates y cerecitas.

Lau Cullen Swan: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Aquí la conti y bienvenida a mis esponjosos dominios.

Espero me tengan paciencia porque aún no sé sobrellevar bien la situación en la que estoy viviendo. Estoy un poco deprimida pero trataré de estar bien.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


End file.
